Ninjago: Hunted (Vicky Style)
by VickyT36
Summary: The follow up to my Ninjago: Sons of Garmadon (Vicky Style) story, with Master Wu and the original Ninja trapped in the Realm of Oni and Dragon, and the others still in a war torn Ninjago ruled by Garmadon. They'll have to use all their strength to get home and fend off Garmadon's forces in order to return their city to its rightful state.
1. Firstbourne

**What's up everyone, VickyT36 here with Ninjago: Hunted my style, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Firstbourne  
**

New Ninjago City was in chaos since Lord Garmadon had taken over and the four original Ninja and Master Wu disappeared. The buildings were damaged the by Garmadon's stone giant, the Colossus, the streets were filled with damaged cars, and trash.

The Sons of Garmadon flags were hung all over, and the citizens were afraid to leave their homes, and when they were out, they were like mice being stalked by a cat. Ultraviolet, Killow, and some other members had even started a type of new game show.

They'd have people or their members hunt down their enemies, and give them some small money as prizes.

* * *

One morning, a figure in a green cloak was sneaking through the ruins. He was almost to his destination, when he was stopped by two members of the Sons of Garmadon. "Hey pal, don't you know that the color green's been banned from the city?" one of them asked.

The other ripped the cloak off to reveal Dareth. "All right, you've done it. You've caught the Brown Ninja." he told them dramatically. "Brown Ninja, he isn't on the list is he?" "No. So what's your stupid power, grocery shopping?"

The other guy had taken Dareth's bag from him which was filled with small food items. "I'll have you know that when you train as much as I do, you need to intake lots of calories." Dareth explained.

"Yeah, right." said the members laughing, they let him go, and took the bag. Dareth groaned, and hurried across the street. After making sure no one was looking, he moved a dumpster to reveal a door to an old storage building, and inside were Lloyd, Nya, Harumi, Pixal, and Misako.

"Dareth you're back." said Haurmi in relief. "Yep, oh man it's freezing in this place." he shivered, trying to get warm. "Which makes it the perfect place to hide. They'd never look in a place where there's no heat." Misako explained.

"Did you bring back any food?" wondered Pixal. "They stole it all, but I managed to save this." Dareth told them, pulling a small sack out of his pocket. "Thank goodness." replied Nya, as she and Lloyd walked over.

Inside the sack were a couple of small cakes and dumplings, everyone dug in. "Thanks, Dareth." said Lloyd. "And I even saved something special for you, Lloyd." Dareth told him. He reached into his other pocket, and pulled out a potsticker, unfortunately it was covered in lint, dirt, and hair.

"My favorite the puffy potsticker. I was gonna eat it later, but given the circumstances I want you to have it. "Uh...thanks Dareth, you really shouldn't have." replied Lloyd, slowly taking it. He glanced towards the others asking them if they wanted it, but they shook their hands.

He sighed, then quickly popped the potsticker into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed it. "(Groans), all right snack time's over, back to training." Nya told everyone. Nya and Lloyd went back to sparing, as the others watched from the sidelines.

"So how's the training been going?" Asked Dareth. "Not so good. Lloyd doesn't think he could be the leader of our resistance." Harumi explained. "But he's the Green Ninja, he's the only one for the job." Dareth protested.

"But he says without the things he lost, he can't." Pixal told her. "But Nya still has her water powers, so his powers have got to come back." said Dareth. "He didn't mean his powers, he meant his friends." explained Misako.

"Oh." replied Dareth understanding. It had been a week since the disappearance of their beloved friends, and they missed them greatly. "Perhaps we could go to the other Elemental Masters for help." suggested Pixal.

"That could work, the more people on our side the better." said Harumi. "That's true, but do you think they can be trusted?" wondered Misako. "With all due respect Misako, Lord Garmadon's taken over the city with a giant stone warrior, how much worse can things get?" Dareth pointed out.

Misako had to admit Dareth had a point. On the small TV they had, they saw that Ultraviolet had captured Commissioner Stevens. Seeing another of their allies captured made Lloyd feel terrible, so he looked away from the screen.

"Turn it off." Nya commanded. And they went back to training.

* * *

Meanwhile at the tallest skyscraper in the city, Hutchins and Mr. E were riding up to the top in an elevator. When they got to the roof, Lord Garmadon was standing near the edge looking out at the city.

"What troubles you my emperor?" Hutchins asked him. "It's been a week, but there's still no sign of my son." Garmadon told him. "We have reason to believe he's hiding with a forming resistance." Hutchins informed him.

"What, I've taken everything, the city, the power, even most of the people. Who'd dare to try and defy me?" Garmadon spoke. "Fear can make people desperate, sire. But I have an idea." said Hutchins, ushering Mr. E to stand by him.

"Mr. E can locate your son and any other members of the growing resistance. He won't even need breaks for rest or nourishment." Mr. E demonstrated his sword fighting abilities. "Good, then find my son." Garmadon commanded.

* * *

Meanwhile in the realm of Oni and Dragon, the Ninja were trying to scrounge up pieces of the Destiny's Bounty to make a radio. "Guys, I found some foil." Kai said with delight. Zane placed the foil on the makeshift antenna, and they were ready to turn it on.

"Guys, even if this does work, how do we know if our home's still out there and if our friends are still okay?" asked Cole. "There's only one way to find out." Zane told them. Kai turned it on, but there was nothing but static.

"Nothing." replied Cole. Kai yelled in frustration, and said, "That's it, we're never getting back home." "Guys relax so the radio doesn't work, big deal. Things could be worse." Jay assured. "Worse, how could thing get much worse?" asked Cole.

"Yeah, Mistake gave us tea that trapped us in the Realm of Oni and Dragon, a place we don't have the slightest idea about, and she didn't even tell us how to get back home." Kai told him.

"Don't you guys understand, this is our new home, and the sooner we accept it the sooner we'll adjust." Jay replied. "Uh, Jay are you feeling okay?" wondered Cole. "My sensors indicate that his brain activity has changed dramatically." Zane told him.

"I'm just saying we know enough about this place. It's mostly desert, and it's filled with Oni and Dragons." said Jay. "It's not the dragons that worry us it's the Oni. We don't know anything about them." reminded Kai.

"Kai's right. All we know is they have the power to destroy, and Master Wu is part one." said Zane. "Guys, I'm hungry." said a voice. Down on the ground near a fire, Wu had aged from a toddler to a child.

"Sorry, Little Wu, but we're rationing our food." Cole told him. "Be patient with him. He's still young, but at the rate he's been aging he'll be back to his old self in no time." Reminded Zane.

"Do have any words of wisdom, Master?" Asked Kai. Kid Wu looked up in thought, and the Ninja looked at him with hopeful looks. "I'm still hungry." Kid Wu replied. While the others groaned quietly Jay just laughed.

"Jay the way you're not freaking out, is causing me to freak out!" Kai yelled at Jay. "Kai, baby, just give it up, you'll feel so much better." Jay told him, as he went to lie down on the ground. "He's totally lost it." Cole whispered.

"When are we gonna eat?" asked Kid Wu. "Look Master, we're all hungry and want to eat, but we're low on the food we have and need to save it. Why don't you go out and see if you can find some more." Kai told him.

"But I don't want to." Kid Wu said. "Now now, Master. Don't put off till tomorrow what can be done today." Cole informed. "(Chuckles), well how do you like that. We're teaching him the lessons that he taught us." said Jay.

"Okay, but will you go with me?" Kid Wu asked Cole. "Sure thing, buddy. You guys keep working on the radio, we'll be back as soon as we can. Let's go Little Master." said Cole. "How come you keep calling me that?" Kid Wu wondered.

"Uh, I guess it's just habit." Cole admitted. And he and Toddler Wu left, leaving Kai and Zane to deal with Jay.

* * *

Cole and Kid Wu had searched for an entire hour, but still found no food. "We've been walking around forever." Kid Wu complained. "Yeah well, a ninja never quits." Cole told him. "But I'm not a ninja."

"Well...you will be." They heard a noise close by, so they peered into the grass, and saw a baby dragon eating some type of fruit. Kid Wu hid behind Cole. "It's okay, I used to be scared of dragons too, but they're our friends." he comforted.

He went down to the baby dragon, and tried to keep the small beast calm, while he picked up some of the fruit. Suddenly, they heard loud thumping sounds, and when they looked up, they saw the baby dragon's mother.

She shot lighting out of her mouth, sending the two running for their lives. They hid in a cave, which got sealed by rocks, but they made a discovery. "Look at these." Kid Wu pointed out. On the walls were drawings of dragons and hunters.

"Looks like there's someone else in this realm besides Oni and Dragons." said Cole.

* * *

Back at the other half of the Destiny's Bounty, the others were still working on the radio, except for Jay. "How you holding up over there, Jay?" Kai asked him. "Oh, I'm fine, just playing my video game." Jay answered.

Of course, the "video game" was actually just a piece of wood. Kai and Zane just looked at each other with annoyed faces. Suddenly, there was a sound over the radio. "Hey, it's working." said Zane.

"Is the transmission from Ninjago?" asked Kai. "I don't think so, I think it's coming from here." Zane explained. "Can you make anything out?" asked Jay. The only things they managed to hear were "mark" and "waylay".

"What's that supposed to mean?" wondered Kai. "Well mark is another name for a target, and waylay means to attack or ambush." informed Zane. Suddenly, they realized what was happening. They were the mark and someone was going to ambush them.

Just then, an arrow flew above their heads, and hit the wall. "(Gasps), let's get out of here!" Kai shouted. "I second that." answered Jay. The three ran off into the foggy distance, trying to get away from whoever shot the arrow.

As they ran, some shot chains around them, and dragged them away.

* * *

Back in Ninjago the others were now training with Pixal's Samurai X suit. He was doing fine dodging, battling, and fighting back. "You're doing great, Lloyd, keep it up." Nya cheered on. Lloyd kept fighting, and then he tried to ignite his elemental power.

Only to realize he didn't have his power anymore. Then Pixal took a chain, and tied him up with it. Lloyd tried to get out, but he couldn't. "Let me out of these things!" he shouted. "Come on, Lloyd." encouraged Nya.

"I said let me out of these stupid chains!" he yelled again. Nya gave Pixal the okay, and she let go of the chains. "I can't do this." he said. "You can't do it, or you won't do it?" asked Nya. Lloyd didn't say anything.

"Look you're not the only one who lost everything. I lost my friends, boyfriend, and brother." said Nya. "I lost them too." added Pixal. "And I lost my family." Said Harumi, coming up to them. "But they'd want to keep going, and fight and defeat Garmadon." Nya told Lloyd.

"But what if I can't fight, what if I never get my powers back?" Lloyd wondered. "We keep going." said Pixal. "Everyday we get a little stronger, and we use what we have." added Nya. "Please Lloyd, you've got to believe you can do this, the future of Ninjago's at stake." Harumi pleaded.

"How can I? I saw my own father destroy my friends. They risked losing their powers for me, and I couldn't help them." said Lloyd. "Lloyd, we all miss them. But I still have my power, strength, and hope. And I'm going to do everything I can to help you." Nya declared.

"So will we." agreed Harumi referring to herself and Pixal. Lloyd just walked away with a defeated look on his face. Suddenly Misako and Dareth burst through the door. "We've got to leave now!" she shouted.

"Like on the double." added Dareth, out of breath. "What's going on?" asked Harumi. "Lord Garmadon's troops are combing the entire block." Misako explained. "And it's a full blown invasion." said Dareth panicked.

And it was, the Sons of Garmadon were on their bikes sweeping the street, and looking in every nook and cranny for them. Mr. E had found the room they were in, he let the others know.

"We seal off this entire block. They won't get far." commanded Killow. They all drove off, and everyone came out of their hiding places. They tried to leave, but saw that the Sons of Garmadon had them trapped.

"What do we do now?" asked Pixal. But before anyone could offer a suggestion, they heard the sound of motorcycles coming. They hid in the rubble, and waited for them to pass by. "Keep looking." Killow told the other, and they drove by.

"Boy that was close." Said Dareth. "Come on, let's get going." Advised Nya. As they scurried through rubble Lloyd came across something familiar. "Guys, look." They looked at him, and saw that he was holding a pictures of the rest of the ninja and them.

They were in the remains of the Destiny's Bounty. Somber looks fell on all of them. "We've got to go, Lloyd." said Misako. Before Lloyd could answer, he saw something on one of the pictures, it looked like a flower.

"Is that a type of tea leaf?" asked Harumi. "It is, a Traveler's Tea leaf." confirmed Pixal. When everyone heard that, they began looking around. "Guys, only half of the ship is here." said Nya excitedly.

"Which means they must've used the Traveler's Tea to go somewhere else." Said Misako. "But then that means..." Dareth started. "They could still be alive." Finished Lloyd. Filled with delight they all cheered quietly.

Suddenly the sound of motorcycles were heard, and the Sons of Garmadon surrounded them. Just as Mr. E was about to attack Dareth, someone punched him. Out from the shadows was Karloff, the Master of Metal.

"Back in my country, it is not nice to pummel to the weak." He said. "Karloff?" Asked Nya. Then from the shadows came Shade, the Master of Shadow. "Hey there, sweetheart." He said to her.

Zooming past them was Turner, the Master of Speed. "Hey, everyone, long time no see." He said, as he punched out the members. Once they were all subdued, they hurried away. A garbage truck backed up near them, and in the driver's seat was Skylor, the Master of Amber, and Kai's crush.

"Skylor." Said Lloyd, happily. "Climb in, there's no time to waste." She told them. "Pixal go back and get your suit." Said Nya. "Right." Pixal replied hurrying back to their old hiding spot. Everyone else piled into the back of the truck.

"It's a miracle." Said Harumi. "With friends and allies we can accomplish anything." Nya told a now smiling Lloyd.

* * *

In the Realm of Oni and Dragon, Cole and Kid Wu had brought back the food. "Hey guys, we found some fruit or vegetable type things to eat." Said Cole. "Where'd the ship go?" Asked Kid Wu.

The Destiny's Bounty was gone, and so were the others. "Uh oh." Said Cole, this wasn't good. "Look tire tracks." Kid Wu pointed out. "We're definitely not the only ones here now." "And they've got our friends. Come on." Said Cole, as they started following the tracks.

Kai, Zane, and Jay were now blindfolded and handcuffed. "Well this is exciting." Said Jay. "Jay, get it together." Said Kai. They stopped moving, and the blindfolds were taken off. Before them were a bunch of rugged tough looking people, both men and women.

Most of them had weapons, and a man who appeared to be the leader sat on a throne in front of them. "Well, what have we here?" He said to them.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Iron and Stone

**Chapter 2: Iron and Stone**

 **Guest: Yes, I did make hunted my style, and I'm glad you like it, but Lloyd won't get captured**

 **SassyNinja130: Thx, and I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Reyella: Your welcome, but I'm not sure why you're thanking me**

 **Guest 2: I will continue**

 **Quimby Fletcher: Lloyd and Harumi will kiss in this story, and aside from my changes this story will relatively follow the season**

* * *

Kai, Zane, and Jay were thrown into a room on the floor, by their captors, and they slowly looked up. The leader of the people who captured them had a top hat, a peg leg, and a strange claw for a hand, and he sat on a throne surrounded by dragon bones.

"Where were they?" he asked one of the hunters. A hunter wearing a mask answered. "They were to the south. Setting up a fortress." He informed. "Well it was more of shack." Jay mentioned. "Did I say you could talk?" Snapped the one in the mask.

Jay quickly went silent. "There could be more." one of them told him. "Are there any more of your species?" asked the leader. "Your species?" wondered Kai. "No, there's no one else." Zane quickly said.

"Then whose diapers are these?" asked a woman, holding up a diaper. "Oh, they're mine. Right, guys?" Jay piped up. "Oh, yeah, he has bladder issues." said Kai. The other laughed, but not in a funny way.

"See how they lie, they can't help it. It's in their blood." said the leader. "Don't tell them anything." Zane whispered. "But there's one who can get through to them. Throw the Oni in the pit!" the leader yelled.

"Oni?" asked Kai confused. They thought they were Oni? Another one of the people, with artificial spider-like legs grabbed the chain that was attached to the three, and pulled them out. But they kept protesting that they weren't Oni.

As they were led outside, they saw the people sharpening weapons, constructing things out of metal, and forging weapons. "So these guys aren't Oni, but they think we are." said Kai. "It's ironic isn't it?" asked Jay.

The further they walked they saw that they also had dragon chained down, and one was using a dragon's fire power to light the forge. "Seems these people hunt dragons and use their elemental powers for their own gain." Zane observed.

"This is amazing, we're in a whole new civilization, learning about a different culture, this is better than a trip to the museum." Jay told them. "Jay, we're in a camp surrounded by hunters who probably want to kill us." Kai told him.

"That's not going to work, Kai. It appears Jay's not going to be any help to us with his state of mind." Zane replied. "Oh, boy." Kai groaned. "Hopefully Cole and Master Wu can get us out of here." said Zane.

Outside the camp, Cole and Kid Wu were looking for the others. Cole used his hands as a telescope to look closer. "Any sign of them?" asked Kid Wu. "Not yet. Wait there they are." Said Cole. He saw them being led to a domed building.

"Are they okay?" Kid Wu wondered. "Yeah, but they're being led into some sort building. And I don't think they're gonna like what's inside." Cole observed. "Then we gotta save them. Let's go." Said Kid Wu. He tried to go into the camp, but Cole grabbed his hood.

"What do you think you're doing? This place is filled with hunters. We need to wait and think of a plan." Cole told him. "You shouldn't put off things till tomorrow if they can be done today." Kid Wu informed.

Cole gasped. "Hey, I gave you those words, don't use them against me." Cole told him. "Hey, they were my words first." Kid Wu shot back. "We're not putting things off. We need a good plan first." Cole replied.

Kid Wu then pulled out a telescope. "Hey, where'd you get that?" Cole asked. "I borrowed it, like you borrowed my words. Hey, we can use disguises." Kid Wu suggested, as he spotting an unattended clothes line.

"Uh, I don't know, disguises don't always work." Cole mentioned, but Kid Wu was already running to the line. "Wu, get back here!" he yelled, hurrying after him.

* * *

Back in Ninjago the garbage truck Skylor was driving drove into a garbage depot. "What is this place?" asked Dareth, as he got out from the back. "Judging by the place, it looks like a garbage depot." observed Pixal.

"I like to call it the headquarters of the Resistance. First introductions, you know Karloff, Turner, and Shade. That's Neuro, the Master of the Mind, and this is Tox, the Master of Poison." Skylor introduced.

Tox looked at Dareth confused. "Who are you?" she asked. "The name's Dareth, and I'm the Master of uh...Brown." he told her. "Excuse me?" "You'll see, the power of brown is a mighty element." Dareth bragged.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "And we haven't been formally introduced." started Lloyd. "You're Skylor the Master of Amber. I hope you don't think this is rude, but do you have your powers back?" Skylor smiled, and answered.

"Yes, I do have them back. And I think yours will come back too." "See, Lloyd there is hope." Harumi told him. "Skylor, you're forgetting Mr. Pale." Karloff told her. Suddenly an invisible person appeared behind Harumi.

Surprised she jumped. "Oh, excuse me." she said. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, I tend to frighten people when I come up." Mr. Pale replied. "It's okay." "So this dump's your home?" asked Dareth. "It not dump, it depot." corrected Karloff.

"The perfect place for a headquarters. And with the trucks we can go around the city without arousing suspicion." added Skylor. Tuner sped over to Misako and Nya. "We're sorry about the other Ninja, Mrs. G. After we heard about what happened we had to help." he told Misako.

"Thank you, but we've found proof that tells us they're okay." Misako told him. "There's tons of scrap metal here. We could build anything." said Nya. "What we need to build is an army of super soldiers." Tox commented.

"Now Tox..." Skylor told her. "You've seen that Colossus, we're like fleas compared to that thing." Tox explained. "I know, but this is a small start. The metal's all yours, Nya. You can build whatever." said Skylor.

Karloff cried happily. "So sorry, metal excites me." he admitted. "Thanks Skylor and thank you all, you saved us. But how'd you know where to find us?" said Lloyd. "We had a little help of our own." said Skylor, looking into a corner.

From that corner, Mistake stepped out. "Hello, everyone." she greeted. "Mistake?" asked Nya. "What are you doing here?" wondered Harumi. "I thought you'd all have questions regarding the other members of the Ninja, luckily I have answers." Mistake told them.

* * *

On Garmadon's building, he sat on his throne as Hutchins, Mr. E, Killow, and Ultraviolet walked up to him. "You wanted to see us, sire?" Hutchins asked. "Who was it who failed to capture my boy?" he sneered.

Nervous, everyone looked at Mr. E, who walked forward. "He did all he could, my emperor. But we didn't know the Elemental Masters would be there." Hutchins tried to explained. But Lord Garmadon used his powers to grab Mr. E, and held him up in the air.

"Sire, he's just a machine." pleaded Hutchins. But with his strong powers, Lord Garmdon broke Mr. E into a thousand pieces. "If you fail to bring me my son again, you'll be next." threatened Lord Garmadon to Hutchins.

A bead of sweat rolled down Hutchins forehead.

* * *

At the depot, Mistake and Lloyd were having a talk over some tea in an upstairs room. "So my friends are alive?" he asked her. "Yes, my Traveler's Tea took them to a far realm, the one of your ancestors." Mistake answered.

"The Realm of Oni and Dragon. But how do we get them back?" said Lloyd. "I'm afraid we can't do that. The only way to get them back is for them to find a way from the other realm. Here drink this." said Mistake told Lloyd, sliding him a cup of tea.

"What is it?" he wondered. "Earl Grey, it's tasty and helps you relax." Mistake answering, sipping the tea from her cup. "(Groans), I don't want to relax. I need to help my friends." Lloyd protested.

"Tsk tsk, so impatient. Didn't you learn anything from Master Wu?" Lloyd sighed, and drank the tea. "The way to help your friends, is to endure." Mistake told him. "Endure?" Lloyd questioned. "You're now being hunted the way a wolf hunts a caribou. So you must last long enough to see your friends return." Mistake explained.

"What kind of woman are you?" Lloyd asked her. "Just one that's made a lot of mistakes over the years, hence my name." Mistake replied. "But your knowledge is a lot like Master Wu's." "While gaining knowledge, you make mistakes over the years, but it's true wisdom when you don't make the same mistake twice."

Outside, Nya, Skylor, Harumi, and Neuro were putting together a type of contraption. "Your dad's power of destruction isn't like anything I've ever seen before." she said. "Will I ever get mine back?"

"True power isn't ever lost, you can only give it away when you don't think you have it. Just lead your friends and endure what will happen next." Mistake explained.

* * *

In the Realm of Oni and Dragon, the three were thrown into a dungeon-like room. "Hey, watch it." complained Kai. "Ah, you'll be a great snack for Slab." said one of the hunters, as they shut the door.

"You know this place is kinda cozy." Jay observed. "How long are you gonna keep doing that?" Kai asked annoyed. "Actually he does have a point, Kai. Out of all the dangerous situations we've been in, I'm not detecting anything dangerous." said Zane.

"No, but you will be." said a voice. From the shadows came a clumsy-looking hunter with a cowbell. "Who're you?" asked Kai. "Let me guess, you're Slab?" wondered Jay. "Nope, the name's Chew Toy, this is a gonna be a great show." he said.

Chew Toy stomped on the ground, and the roof opened and the floor rose to the top. They were in the middle of an area with lots of hunters in the stands. "Maybe we should use our powers." suggested Kai.

"No, you saw what they do to dragons, what would they do to us?" reminded Zane. "Good point." Up on his throne the leader watched from above. "Finally, we'll see how Slab deals with those crafty shapeshifters." he said.

Chew Toy began ringing his cowbell and moved around like a complete idiot. "What is going on here?" questioned Kai. "Isn't it obvious, he's the mascot." Jay told him. "Be careful with Slab, fellas. He can bite." Chew Toy warned.

The three looked towards a door where they heard growling and snarling. "Wow, never seen Slab this riled up." Chew Toy observed. "So Slab's a dragon?" Asked Kai. "Apparently." Answered Jay. "Well we've dealt with dragons before." Zane pointed out.

"True, but here it seems dragons are more aggressive." Said Kai. "What did you expect, dragons hate Oni." said Chew Toy. "But we're not Oni." Zane told him. "Well then something's sure got him riled up."

Cole and Kid Wu entered the arena in their disguises, and saw their friends in the middle. "We've got to get closer if we're gonna help them." said Kid Wu. "Come on." said Cole. But as they tried to get closer, they bumped into someone.

"Who are you two?" he asked them. "Uh, we're new to camp. I'm Rocky Dangerbuff, and this is my boy Dangerbuff Jr." said Cole. At first the guy looked at them suspiciously, then smiled. "Well then welcome to Dead's End, Dangerbuffs. The name's Skull." he said them.

As they walked down closer, the hunters opened the door, and let out a gray rock-like dragon with a chain around its' neck. It picked up Chew Toy, and swung him around. "That must be why they call him Chew Toy." said Jay.

"What do we do?" asked Kai. "We can still try and befriend it." suggested Zane. The dragon then tossed Chew Toy into the stands, as everyone cheered. "Come on, guys." said Jay, running up and grabbing the cowbell.

"What do you think you're doing!?" cried Kai. "If I'm gonna die, then I'm gonna have fun doing it." Jay explained. He rang the bell while dodging the dragon. As the crowd cheered, the leader watched.

"Come on Oni, change into your real form." he said to himself. The dragon revealed itself to be an Earth Dragon, as it made rock come from its' breathe. "Come on, a little help here!?" yelled Kai, as he ran for his life.

All the hunters did was throw food at them. As they split up, Zane spotted Cole and Kid Wu. "Cole, Master, you're here." he said happily. "We came to save you guys." Cole told him. "You should go." said Zane.

"What?" asked Kid Wu confused. "Master Wu's Oni blood is making the dragon go crazy." Zane explained. The Earth Dragon tried to get Kai, but he played dead. Then he went after Jay who still had the cowbell.

"We better get out of here." Cole told Kid Wu. "Wait, I have an idea." said Kid Wu. He went over to a lever which was attached to some chains, and while no one was looking, pulled it, and released one, into the arena.

"There at least now they're armed." said Cole, and the two hurried out of the arena. "Let's tie this dragon down." said Zane. As Jay kept it distracted, Kai and Zane wrapped the chain around the Earth Dragon.

"What the?" the leader asked confused. "Woo-hoo!" cheered Jay. "Jay, look out!" warned Kai. The Earth Dragon was about to attack him, but Zane used his ice powers to freeze its' head, which shocked everyone.

"Those aren't Oni, they're Elemental Masters, which means they have the same knowledge as the First Spinjitzu Master, get them!" the leader ordered. As some of the hunters came down with their weapons, the three got their powers ready, and got ready to fight.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review (A/N: I'm thinking about making Mistake live in this story, but let me know what you all think in the reviews.  
**


	3. Radio Free Ninjago

**Jojobink01: Thanks for your opinion**

 **Reyella: Thanks**

 **Quimpy Fletcher: I'm sorry, but Mr. E is gone. Thanks for your opinion**

 **Guest: Thank you**

 **Chapter 3: Radio Free Ninjago  
**

Kai, Zane, and Jay were surrounded by hunters coming towards them with weapons. "Whoever catches the Elemental Masters will get a week's rations." announced the leader. "So what now, guys?" asked Kai.

"Well, we haven't eaten all day, bathed in a week, and we're surrounded by crazy armed hunters, what else can we do but fight." replied Jay. "Well at least he's back to normal." said Zane. The three used their powers, to fight off the hunters.

As they fought, the crowd cheered. "Are they rooting for us or against us?" Wondered Kai. Suddenly, the hunter wearing the mask came down with a special type of sword. "Actually I think they're cheering for that guy." Observed Jay.

They tried to use their powers against him, but the sword seemed to absorb them. "The sword, it's invincible against our powers." Said Zane. They tried using Spinjitzu, which worked with the other hunters, but the masked one threw chains at them and captured them.

Everyone cheered, except Cole and Kid Wu who had worried looks on their faces.

* * *

Back in Ninjago the resistance was watching Ultraviolet's show on TV. She was giving a reward to capture the mailman, and as the others watched, Nya, Skylor, and Harumi were working on a type of vehicle.

"What are you guys building?" asked Lloyd. "A type of super vehicle. I figured since they outnumber us we should have a secret weapon." explained Nya. "What do you think, Lloyd?" Asked Harumi. "Uh, it's a little bulky don't you think?" Lloyd asked.

"Maybe, but it's not done yet." Said Skylor. "Karloff, I need your help with Lloyd's training." Said Mistake, coming down the stairs. "Well then let us get started." Said Karlof, pounding his metal gloves together.

"Don't be too rough, I don't have my powers anymore, remember." Said Lloyd. "Actually it'll be Dareth fighting Karlof." Mistake corrected. "Me? I mean finally I get a chance to show off my skills." Said Dareth proudly, even though the others heard fear in his voice.

"But Dareth doesn't have any powers." Lloyd pointed out. "Well at the moment you don't either." Said Mistake, walking past him. "There are many forms of power, not just physical. We're going to focus on the power of leading for you." Mistake explained.

"But remember I have the power of metal!" announced Karlof, as he activated his power, and his whole body turned to metal. "Oh boy, here we go." Dareth whispered. Lloyd looked at Mistake nervously.

"This is your time, Lloyd." she told him. "Be a leader, honey." Misako said. "Okay Dareth, you can do this." Lloyd encouraged. "You'll now feel the power of brown." said Dareth. He started acting really silly, pretending to be animals.

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. Karlof punched him, and flung him against the edge. "Come on Dareth, don't give up." Lloyd advised. Dareth got up again, and tried some more animal moves, but once again Karlof pinned him down.

"Keep trying, Dareth." Dareth tried coming after him again, but he ended up running in circles from Karlof, and jumped out of the ring. "Sorry, Lloyd I couldn't do it." he told him. Lloyd sighed exasperated.

"Mistake this is hopeless, I can't fight for everyone." said Lloyd. "What was that?" asked Mistake. "I can't fight...wait how'd you say I should lead the resistance again?" asked Lloyd, realizing what he said.

"You lead by inspiring others. Speak to the people, tell them you're okay. And then she they'll give you the strength and confidence to lead." Mistake explained. Taking in her words, Lloyd looked at the small TV.

"And I know just how to do it." He said.

* * *

In the First Realm, the hunters were preparing to do some dragon hunting. They'd put Kai, Jay, and Zane in a cage on a type of truck. "So you're not Oni but, are elemental like the First Spinjitzu Master and know his ways." said the leader.

"Did you know him?" Asked Kai. "No, only his legend. He was such a coward. Running away to create a whole new realm. I bet it's horrible." "Hey, that's our home you're talking about." Jay defended. "What'd he call it again, Ninjengo?"

"It's Ninjago." Corrected Zane. "Uh would you by any chance know how to get us back there?" Wondered Jay. "I don't. But I wouldn't help you even if I did. You're much more useful to me here." "What are you gonna do with us?" Snapped Kai.

"With your power, you'll be perfect bait. As you know power's attracted to power. Let the dragon hunting begin." he announced. Then he went a little crazy giving the others orders. "This again?" complained a hunter.

"You know how Iron Baron is before we go hunting. He always thinks it could be the day we run into Firstbourne." the masked hunter told him. Kai, Zane, and Jay saw Cole and Kid Wu wave to them, and then the two got on a truck.

"Hey, what do you two think you're doing?" asked the hunter with the artificial legs. "Iron Baron wants us to help." Replied Cole. "I heard you're the Dangerbuffs." He said. "That's right." Answered Kid Wu.

"You're bringing your son along on this hunting trip?" "Well gotta show him the ropes while he's young if he's gonna be great hunter one day." Cole explained, putting his hand on Kid Wu's shoulder.

"Hmm, good dad. I'll see you on the field." he said, as he walked away. "Let the hunt begin!" shouted Iron Baron, and the gates to the camp opened, and all the vehicles drove or flew out into the desert.

* * *

Back in Ninjago, the resistance made their way to Lord Garmadon's building. "You guys remember the plan?" Asked Lloyd. "We get in infiltrate the TV broadcast room, and get Lloyd's message out." Replied Turner.

"Right let's go." Said Skylor. They scurried across the road, ducking and hiding behind cars and in dumpsters. From the top of the building Lord Garmadon looked over the city. "What's wrong, My Lord?" asked Hutchins.

"Something's up, the city's too still. I think my son maybe be coming." Lord Garmadon explained. "He wouldn't dare show his face around here, he's powerless and a coward." Hutchins told him. "But still."

"I'll personally be in charge of security, My Lord." Hutchins promised. And he went into the building, and down the elevator. Meanwhile the other members of the Sons of Garmadon were goofing off, and having their own fun.

When Hutchins got outside, he went up to Killow and two other members. "You three. Be sure to keep your eyes peeled. The emperor has a feeling his son may try something." Hutchins informed.

"But we haven't seen him in days." Killow pointed out. "Just do it!" Hutchins snapped, and left. From behind a car, the Resistance hid. "Can you tell what they're thinking, Neuro?" Lloyd asked.

Neuro closed his eyes, and let his power work. "The big one's thinking, "That guy's so bossy." The other two are agreeing. Now he's thinking, "I want to karaoke." said Neuro. "Anyone up for karaoke?" Killow asked.

"Yeah." agreed the other two. They left the front of the building, and went to Laughy's. "Let's go." said Lloyd. They all hurried to a window washer platform, got in, and Lloyd and Shade pulled them all up.

As they were doing that, Hutchins was in the elevator about to pass them. Lloyd and Shade stopped pulling, and they all jumped onto the top of the elevator. After the elevator stopped, Hutchins got off, and left. Mr. Pale appeared inside and let the other know the coast was clear.

"The broadcast room should be on the floor just above us." He said. "Let's go." Said Lloyd. They rode the elevator to the next floor, and hurried out to the broadcast room. But on their way there, they heard footsteps.

Lord Garmadon was coming their way. Panicked, the Resistance quickly retreated back to the elevator. Shade presses the button, but the door just wouldn't open. "What do we do?" asked Turner.

"Skylor, Mr. Pale do you think you could use their powers to make us all invisible?" wondered Lloyd. "We can try." said Mr. Pale. "Then do it." They all huddled together, and Mr. Pale and Skylor made them all invisible.

When Lord Garmadon came up to them, he didn't see them, but was suspicious. "Sir." said Hutchins, coming up behind him. "Is something wrong?" "I have a feeling my son is close, he must be somewhere in the building." explained Lord Garmadon.

"Let's check around." said Hutchins, and the two left. Once they were gone, Mr. Pale and Skylor made everyone visible again. "Phew, that was close." said Neuro. "Let's keep going." said Lloyd, and they quickly went to find the broadcast room.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the First Realm, Jay, Kai, and Zane were tied to a type of makeshift wooden tower with chains. "What are you gonna do to us?" asked Jay. "I'm just gonna use your elemental energy to attract some dragons." Iron Baron told them.

He turned on a type of machine which caused the wires attached to glow, and the Ninja began laughing. "(Giggles), what's happening?" asked Kai. Suddenly, his elemental power activated.

"Apparently, whatever power this machine produces, it's causing our elemental powers to react to it." explained Zane, as his ice powers activated. "Fantastic, (giggles)." said Jay. From afar, Cole and Kid Wu were looking at them.

"How are we gonna get them off that tower?" Kid Wu asked. "We can't. We'll wait until they're alone, then we'll try and save them." Cole told them. "Hey, Dangerbuffs, get over here." called the hunter with artificial legs.

The two walked over to the fire where all the other hunters were gathered around. The other hunters were talking and laughing, and feeling awkward, Cole decided to make conversation. "So, that's an interesting sword you have." he told the masked hunter.

"Yeah, how'd it block out those elemental powers?" asked Kid Wu. "That sword's made of pure dragon bone, and that bone came from Firstbourne." informed Chew Toy. "Who's Firstbourne?" questioned Kid Wu.

"Geez Dangerbuffs have you been living under a rock for the last century?" asked the hunter with artificial legs. All the other hunters laughed, Cole and Kid Wu laughed too. "Good one, Daddy No Legs." said Chew Toy.

"Firstbourne is the most powerful dragon in the entire realm. She's the mother of all dragons and possesses all the elemental powers. Iron Baron's had his eye on her for years." explained a female hunter.

"Keep telling the story, Jet Jack." another hunter encouraged. "She and Iron Baron have a long history. She took his leg, then his arm, and then his pride." she finished. "But Heavy Metal got a something of that dragon." said Daddy No Legs, referring to the masked hunter.

"Iron Baron's been looking for her nest for years. It's supposedly where the Dragon Armor is." said Jet Jack. "What's that?" asked Kid Wu. "It's special armor that was worn by the First Spinjitzu Master. The one who wears the armor controls Firstbourne, and whoever rides Firstbourne can protect us from the Oni." explained Chew Toy.

"So, what do these Oni actually look like?" wondered Cole, but before anyone could answer, they heard a roar in the distance. "A Wind Dragon, perfect. Stations everyone!" called Iron Baron. All the hunters went to their vehicles.

"This isn't good." mentioned Jay. As the dragon got closer, Iron Baron gave a signal, and everyone shot chains at it, trying to catch it. "Take the shot, Dangerbuffs." called Daddy No Legs. Cole waved the chain gun around, but instead of aiming for the dragon he aimed for the tower.

He shot off the chain, and it broke the tower when it hit it. "Oops, sorry." Cole called down. "(Growls), you Dangerbuffs are such bad shots." he said. "Come on." Cole told Kid Wu. They hurried down, and rushed over to their friends.

But by the time they got there, they were gone. Daddy No Legs had already captured and put them back in the cage. "Follow that dragon!" Iron Baron commanded. Everyone drove and flew after the Wind Dragon in their vehicles.

The dragon was hard to catch, and keep chains on, but Heavy Metal went up the chain, and brought the dragon to the ground. As everyone cheered and celebrated the capture of the beast, Cole and Kid Wu went to the others.

"What do we do now?" asked Zane. "Don't worry guys, we'll find a way to set you free, you and the dragons." Cole told them.

* * *

At Ninjago, Ultraviolet and two members of the Sons of Garmadon were in the broadcast room. "Come on people you've found Commissioner Stevens and Ronin, but you can't find the mailman?" Ultraviolet asked to the camera.

Suddenly, someone broke into the room, and knocked the camera to the floor. All the TV screens in the city went to a "please hold" sign. A family who was watching TV in their house looked confused.

"What's going on?" asked the young daughter. The Resistance stormed the room, and fought off the members. "Hey, what do you think you're doing to my show?" snapped Ultraviolet. "Canceling it." Lloyd replied.

Soon the four were tied up and gagged, as the Resistance got ready with the camera and microphone. "Remember Lloyd, we'll only have a short while after we're live. You ready?" asked Skylor. Lloyd nodded.

She counted back from 5, and Lloyd was live on TV. Everyone was shocked. "Greetings, Ninjago. It's the Green Ninja, Lloyd Garmadon." he told them. "Mommy, Daddy, the Green Ninja." said the young daughter happily.

"He's alive?" asked a man who was watching a TV from a store. "My father wants you all to be scared, but you need to be brave. He and Hutchins have struck a blow against us." he continued.

Hutchins who was walking by a TV in the building couldn't believe his eyes. Angry he quickly went to a computer, and pulled up a video. "But we're prepared to strike back, we've created a Resistance. There may not be that many of us but..."

He saw on another screen, that Hutchins had brought up the video of him getting beat by his father. It made him feel weak, uncomfortable, and slightly defeated. But when he looked at the pictures of people the Sons of Garmadon had captured, his confidence rose.

"Even though I no longer have my elemental powers, I have the power of the people. When we get knocked down, we get back up. Lord Garmadon thinks he can rule just because he has a giant at his side. Well our city's faced threats like this before. When things fall, we rise." he announced.

Everyone cheered at his words. "And to you, Father. You may think you're the most powerful thing in Ninjago, but you're about to see what real power is." he said. Lord Garmadon scowled at hearing that.

Back at the depot the others were watching him. "Such words." said Haurmi. "Seems he's finally on the right path." added Mistake. Killow, Hutchins, and the other members burst through the door, only to find the Resistance gone.

On the screens were Lloyd repeating the final message, "The Resistance never quits." "Great, they got away." said Killow. "Not really, something stinks around here." said Hutchins, as he saw some garbage trucks drive off.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. How to Build a Dragon

**Calvin: You'll have to wait and see**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like the idea**

 **Chapter 4: How to Build a Dragon  
**

Years ago, before Jay became the Lightening Ninja, he was just an ordinary guy testing out his latest flying invention. It worked for a while, but he ended up crashing into a billboard. When he looked up, he saw Master Wu sitting in front of him, sipping tea.

He told Jay that they he was only confined by the walls he'd built himself, and that he was trying to build the impossible, and asked Jay to help him to do.

* * *

Jay woke up from his dream, and heard a familiar voice. "The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits." It said. He recognized that voice, it was Lloyd's. "Muzzle turn that thing off, it's getting annoying." Said Daddy No Legs.

Muzzle turned off the radio. Daddy No Legs looked behind him, and saw that their prisoners were awake. "Morning sleeping beauties." He told them. "Guys, I just heard Lloyd." Jay informed the others.

"Oh great, Jay's lost his mind again." Complained Kai. "Seriously, he was on the radio, saying "the Resistance never quits." he told them. "Well at least we know they're still alive for now. We just need to find a way out." said Zane.

"Yeah, for all of us." added Kai, looking out at the dragon that had been captured. When they got back to Dead's End, all the kids of the place crowded around the dragon cheering, while Cole and Kid Wu went up to the cage their friends were in.

"Cole, please tell me you have some way to get us out of here." pleaded Kai. "Well I'm still thinking, but I'm close to a breakthrough." Cole replied. "He has no idea." Kid Wu mentioned. "I'm trying but look around, there are hunters everywhere. If we're gonna break you guys out we'd need a big distraction." Cole reasoned.

"If only that Firstbourne dragon would show up, that'll distract them." Said Zane. "What was that?" Asked Jay. "The dragon everyone was talking about. She and Iron Baron share some history. Did I say the name wrong?" Said Zane.

"We're only confined to the walls we built ourselves." Jay said to himself. Then he announced. "We gotta build the impossible." "That sounds weird." said Kid Wu. "You said it." Jay remarked. "What are you implying, Jay?" asked Kai.

"Let's build a model of Firstbourne, and we can use it as a diversion." he explained. "Good idea, Jay. If you can draw up the plans, Wu and I can build it." said Cole. "Dangerbuffs, there's work to be done." called Daddy No Legs.

"We gotta go, we'll get the plans later." Cole whispered, and he and Kid Wu followed him.

* * *

Back in Ninjago, the Resistance was celebrating back at the depot with tea and cake. "The Resistance never quits." announced Karlof, and everyone cheered at that. "You were great, Lloyd." complimented Harumi.

"Thanks, Rumi." said Lloyd. "My son, leader of the Resistance." said Misako. Dareth tried to say something, but he kept getting cut out. "We're going to need more help if we're going to take down my father, any ideas?" asked Lloyd.

Once again Dareth tried to talk, but kept getting cut off. Feeling defeated he left the table, and went to go talk to Mistake. Harumi noticed this, and followed him. "Hey, Mistake." he greeted, when he saw her.

"What do you want Dareth?" Mistake asked. "What, can't I just hi without wanting anything?" Mistake just looked at him. "Okay, look I need some kind of power, like everyone else. Their powers make them cool, but all I have is chest hair." said Dareth.

"I don't have any powers, Dareth." Harumi spoke up. "That's different, you're the princess, that title's cool enough." Dareth told her. "And who's to say Dareth isn't cool enough?" asked Harumi. "You should listen to her words." Mistake told him.

"But you've got to have some sort of magical concoction that'll give me some kind of power." Dareth pleaded. "Hmm, well maybe I could fix up something. Come Harumi you can help me." said Mistake.

* * *

At Dead's End, Kai, Jay, and Zane were put to work with chains around their ankles, so they couldn't just run off. The three plus Cole and Kid Wu were discreetly working on the plans for the makeshift dragon.

After drawing up the plans, Jay slipped them to Kid Wu, who gave them to Cole. Then they began stealing supplies from the hunters, and Cole and Kid Wu constructed the dragon outside the camp. After fusing pieces of metals together, making wings, and controls, it was ready.

"All finished." said Cole proudly. "But do you think it can fly?" asked Kid Wu. "About to do a test fly." said Cole. He got in the seat, strapped on some goggles, and started peddling. The dragon moved, but it didn't get off the ground.

"Cole, you gotta pedal harder." Kid Wu called. "I am." Cole called back. He pedaled harder and harder and flapped the wings, but the dragon wouldn't get airborne. At the camp, Cole and Kid Wu gave the others an update.

"Is it ready?" asked Kai. "No, Cole can't get it to fly." replied Kid Wu. "But it's got to fly." said Jay. "I'm holding it down, are you sure you designed it right?" wondered Cole. "I made especially for you, Cole. Have you put on a few pounds?" Jay remarked.

Cole gasped while Kid Wu giggled. "I haven't touched cake in over year, thank you very much." Cole snarked. "Maybe I can fly it." suggested Kid Wu. "You can't even reach the pedals." Cole told him.

"I can stretch, how fast can you shrink?" asked Kid Wu.

* * *

In Ninjago Hutchins was going to face Lord Garmadon after the Resistance got in on his watch. "You warned me, My Lord, and I couldn't protect our fortress from your son." Hutchins told him. "No you did not." Lord Garmadon said coldly.

"It's your fault they got that stupid announcement out." Ultraviolet scolded. "SILENCE!" Lord Garmadon snapped at Ultraviolet. Then he turned his attention back to Hutchins. "I warned you what would happen if you failed me."

"You did, sir. And I give no excuse." Hutchins replied. "Then I'll give you a quick and painful demise." Lord Garmadon ignited his powers. Hutchins couldn't believe it. "My Lord I resurrected you." he begged.

With his powers, Lord Garmond levitated Hutchins into the air, and tried to choke him. "Did you think that you were special just because you summoned me? You're just another little worker bee." said Lord Garmadon.

"But...I...know where...they're...hiding." Hutchins croaked. Lord Garmadon released him, and then grabbed him by the collar. "Where?" he demanded. "The garbage depot." Hutchins answered, trying to get his breath back.

"You better be right about this." Garmadon threatened.

* * *

Back with the Resistance, Mistake and Harumi had just finished preparing a potion for Dareth. "Now add the tea leaves." Mistake told Harumi. She did, and the potion poofed in several colors. "There, now drink." Mistake told Dareth.

But Dareth wasn't so sure, the potion was in a large pot that was filled just about to the rim. "I have to drink all of it?" he asked. "Not unless you want your special power." Mistake told him. Dareth sighed, and starting to drink.

"Is that really going to give him powers?" Harumi whispered. "(Chuckles), oh it'll give him a power all right." Mistake whispered back.

* * *

Night had fallen in the realm of Oni and Dragon, and the Ninja and Kid Wu had realized this was their chance. "Okay, Little Master you can fly it." Said Cole. "Great." Said Kid Wu. They two left to get the contraption while the other three were taken to a bonfire.

"This is going to be quite a feast." Said Jet Jack, as some hunters brought a chained up dragon to the fire. "These guys actually eat dragons, gross." Said Jay. "Where are those guys?" Wondered Kai.

Outside the camp, Cole was getting Kid Wu settled. "Remember stay in the clouds, and have your back to the moon. After I free the others, we'll meet you back here." Cole told him. "Got it, I just need a push." Said Kid Wu.

Cole gave him one, and Kid Wu peddled as fast as he could while flapping the wings. Soon the makeshift dragon was in the air, with Cole cheering him on. Back at the camp, Iron Baron was making some announcements, when everyone started looking up at the sky.

Confused, Iron Baron looked at what they were seeing. They saw the makeshift dragon, flying high in the sky. Kid Wu roared loudly and made fire come out of the beast's mouth. "Dragon, to your stations!" Iron Baron ordered.

Everyone grabbed some weapons, and were ready to attack. "Oh my gosh, it's Firstbourne." said Kai pretending to be scared. "The mother of all dragons, it can't be." added Jay. "It is, she's here to protect her beloved Wind Dragon." said Zane.

"The robot speaks the truth, it's Firstbourne!" said Daddy No Legs. "Attack, we have to protect Dead's End." announced Iron Baron. All the hunters shot arrows at the makeshift dragon, and while everyone was distracted, Cole stole the keys, and unlocked the chains that were around his friends.

"Let's get out of here." said Jay, as they all hurried away. "I've been waiting for this moment a long time." said Iron Baron, as he took aim at the dragon with a chain gun. He shot it off, and knocked the tail off.

"Uh oh." said Kid Wu. And he started to crash, but another dragon flew up behind him, and almost blocked out the moon. "Wow, that machine looks bigger in the air." observed Cole. Suddenly, the four heard a crash.

They looked and saw Kid Wu crawling out of the wrecked machine. "Wait, if Wu's there, then who's..." wondered Kai. "The real Firstbourne." said Zane. Firstbourne began destroying the camp with her fire and ice breath.

Everyone was running around like crazy trying to run for cover or get out of the way. As he ran Iron Baron wondered how Firstbourne found them. Then he spotted the Ninja's fake Firstbourne, and he realized what had happened.

"We can get out that way." said Zane, as they all hurried towards an empty area, but Kid Wu stopped. "Wait, we can't go yet we have to free the dragons." he said. "What?" asked Jay confused. "Firstbourne's here for her kids, but we helped to lure her here. Besides dragons are our friends." Kid Wu reasoned.

"He's right, we have to free them." said Kai. And they all ran back to the dragon. Kai stayed calm, and looked at the dragon as if to say he wasn't gonna hurt him. At first the dragon seemed to calm down, but tensed up, when he saw the hunters approaching them.

"Dangerbuff, you're one of them?" asked Daddy No Legs. Cole and Kid Wu stood beside the others. "I knew there was something off about you, attack." he said. The hunters came at them, and while Cole, Jay, and Zane fought, Kai went to free the dragon.

"Hey, buddy, it's okay." he whispered to it. He carefully placed his hand on the dragon's snout, and the dragon relaxed. Then with a sword, Kai cut the chains, and freed the dragons, he also freed the other dragons that had been captured.

As the others fought, Iron Baron came up with the fake dragon head. "Don't let the Ninja get away." he ordered. But the Wind Dragon used his wind to blow the hunters away, giving the Ninja and Kid Wu a chance to escape.

"(Growls), everyone get up, we're going hunting." snarled Iron Baron. "For the dragons?" asked Daddy No Legs. "No. For the Ninja." Iron Baron answered ominously.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ninja Dareth had just finished drinking the last of the potion. "Whew finished." he said. Suddenly a brown mist appeared from his hands. "Hey, I have Brown power." he said happily.

He hurried down the stairs to show everyone. "Well he'll be feeling the side effects that soon." said Mistake. Harumi giggled, and followed Dareth. "Everyone look." he said, showing off his power.

Just then, he felt the call of nature. He tried to open the restroom doors, but they were locked, so he hurried outside. "Guess that's what she meant by side effects." said Harumi. Outside, while Dareth was going his business he saw something.

The Sons of Garmadon were coming towards the depot, ready to strike. "Uh oh." he whispered.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. The Gilded Path

**Guest 1: Thx, and I'm sorry but I'm done with big hero 6 stories.**

 **Guest 2: Did you mean uh oh? And I'm sorry but Lloyd's not going to be captured**

 **Quimby Fletcher: Thx, but I'm just adding Harumi to the group that escapes**

 **Chapter 5: The Gilded Path  
**

The Sons of Garmadon were coming quickly, and Dareth knew he had to warn the others and fast. He scurried to the depot door, and tried to pull it up. "Now we need a plan to get to close to my father." said Lloyd.

"Perhaps we should just go with a full scale attack?" suggested Tox. "Too random, and he's much too powerful." Misako told her. "My mother's right. We need to think this through." Said Lloyd. Dareth managed to get in, and hurried to the others.

"Guys, the Sons of Garmadon, they're here!" he cried, point up to the roof. Everyone looked up and saw the Sons of Garmadon coming through the glass. "Everyone, be ready to fight." said Lloyd. Once the members came in, and started attacking the Resistance with weapons and the Oni Masks.

But luckily the Resistance used their fighting skills, weapons, and elemental powers. Dareth tried to use his new brown power, but every time he ignited it, he had to use the bathroom."Try and take the Green Ninja alive." Ordered Hutchins.

The Sons of Garmadon tried to capture Lloyd but Skylor and her many powers helped him. Hutchins wearing the Mask of Hatred battled with the others, then he came across Harumi. "Hello, Princess." He said, evilly.

"Hutchins." Harumi answered coldly. The two began fighting with swords. "Hello, Mother." Ultraviolet snarked at Misako. "I'm not your mom." Misako said back. From the room upstairs, Mistake watched the battle.

Killow spotted her. "Grab Mistake too." He told a member. "Why, she's just some old lady?" the member asked. "Believe looks are deceiving." Killow told him. He hurried up the stairs, but when he opened the door, he saw that the room was empty.

"What the...?" The only thing alive in there was a rat, that scurried out the door. "There's too many of them. Nya, get the Battle Wagon we gotta get out of here." said Skylor, as she kept fighting. "We can't just leave." Lloyd called, as he tried to fend off the Sons of Garmadon.

"You're our main priority. Come on" said Nya, as she hurried to the back of the depot with Lloyd following her. Ultraviolet ran after them, but saw they was gone. Suddenly a vehicle under a tarp started and lit up.

Ultraviolet ran, and Nya drove it right in the center of the room, knocking Hutchins into a wall. She then opened the back of the vehicle. "Skylor, come on." said Lloyd. Skylor quickly got into the Battle Wagon.

Then Lloyd saw his mom getting attacked. "Mom, we have to get her." he said. "You need to get to safety don't worry about me, Lloyd." Misako called. "We'll keep them off." Said Karlof, helping Misako. "Let's go." Said Skylor.

"Wait for me." Cried Harumi running towards them. Lloyd grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the Battle Wagon before closing the back. Nya drove the vehicle out the depot, and they stopped to pick up Dareth.

"Don't let them get away!" Barked Hutchins. The Sons of Garmadon hurried after the Battle Wagon on their motorcycles. "They still following us?" Nya asked. Harumi pulled down the periscope. "Right on our tail." She answered.

"Let them have it." Said Skylor. Using some buttons, she activated two cannons that came out the top of the vehicle and shot out pieces of metal. She managed to knock them off their bikes. "Nice work, Rumi." Complimented Lloyd.

Harumi smiled. "Hey guys, there wouldn't happen to be a bathroom in here would there?" Asked Dareth. "No." Said the others annoyed. "Fine, I'll take my business outside." He said. Little did any of them know, a Son of Garmadon had gotten on top of the Battle Wagon, and was about to drop a bomb inside.

But just as he was about to open the hatch, Dareth opened and knocked him off the roof. Dareth chuckled at what he just did. "Well guys looks like we're in the clear." He announced. But he spoke too soon when the sound of giant footsteps was heard.

He quickly got back inside. "Uh oh, guys we got trouble." He said. Lord Garmadon who was watching from his building, ignited his powers, and the Colossus stomped after them. "Faster." Said Harumi worriedly.

"Can you try and slow it down?" asked Nya. "I'm on it." said Skylor. She brought down the periscope and shot metal at it, but to no avail. Then Garmadon used his powers to make the Colossus stomp down on the vehicle.

"Oh no." said Harumi, as the Battle Wagon got crushed. "Don't do this, Father." Lloyd whispered to himself. As Nya tried to drive away, Garmadon kept trying to crush them, when Pixal in her Samurai X suit shot lasers at him.

Lord Garmadon used his powers to shoot her down, and while he was distracted, the Colossus let the Battle Wagon go, and they all rode off. "My son." Garmadon whispered to himself. And the Battle Wagon just drove off.

* * *

Many years ago, three people were fishing in a lake. Those people were a child Wu and Garmadon, and their father the First Spinjitzu Master. "Hey, you took all the worms." Child Wu said to Child Garmadon.

"I did not." said Child Garmadon. "Yes, you did." Child Wu shot back. "Well they're not doing any good on our hooks. We haven't caught anything." Said Child Garmadon.

"But then how're we supposed to fish, Father?" Child Wu. "Boys, boys, please. You each have wonderful gifts, but if you think you won't catch a fish you won't. But if you have faith that you will then you will." The First Spinjitzu Master explained.

Child Wu thought about what his father had just said, and started to believe he would catch a fish. And like that, he caught a fish. "Hey, I did it." he cried happily. Jealous, Child Garmadon just threw his fishing pole into the water and let it sink.

* * *

Back in the present Wu had just woken up, it had all been a dream. "Hey, you're finally up." Kai told him. Wu got up and threw off his blanket. "And look who's taller." observed Cole. Wu had grown from a child to a teenager.

"It appears the rapid growth cycle has made our master a teenager." observed Zane. "A teen? Now this is gonna be a bumpy road." Said Jay. Teen Wu held his head. "What's wrong, Master?" asked Zane.

"I had a dream, I was a kid and my father and brother were in it." Teen Wu explained. "Wow, his dad, the first Spinjitzu Master." said Cole. "Do you remember anything else?" asked Kai.

But before Teen Wu could answer, a type of bullet was shot in front of them. They all looked up, and saw Heavy Metal with his chain gun. "Stay back." warned Kai, as they all got a weapon. "There's no point in trying to escape. But tell me something first." he said, walking towards them.

"Don't tell him anything." whispered Jay. "I heard that. Is it true, that he's the son of the first Spinjitzu Master?" asked Heavy Metal. That confused the others, why did he want to know that? "It could be a trap." Whispered Zane.

"I'm waiting." Said Heavy Metal. "Yes, it's true. My name is Wu, the first Spinjitzu Master was my father." Teen Wu told him. Heavy Metal put down his weapon, then took off his mask and hat. To the guys shock, Heavy Metal wasn't a man, but a woman.

"So it's true. The legend that says you've come to find the Dragon Armor." She said to Teen Wu. "Well this is a surprise." Said Jay. "You're Iron Baron's best hunter Heavy Metal?" Asked Kai.

"Heavy Metal is just my hunter's name. Faith is my real one." She told them. Hearing that made Teen Wu think. "My father said to have faith." He whispered. "Please, do you where to find the Dragon Armor?" Faith asked Teen Wu.

Teen Wu looked around, then answered. "It's that way." He pointed off into the distance. "Then that's where we have to go." said Faith, she hurried and put out their campfire. "But where?" wondered Zane.

"We have to go where the Dragon Armor is." Tee Wu explained. "And we have to go now. Iron Baron has his hunters out looking for you, the further ahead we get the better." added Faith, and she went to get her vehicle.

"Yeah, getting a head start's always good." said Jay. "Yeah, and we're going after the armor, cause our leader never ever steered us wrong" added Kai. Once Faith was out of sight, he spoke again. "Why are you steering us wrong. You don't even know if the armor's real or not." he told Teen Wu.

"Maybe not, but I've got faith." Teen Wu replied. "Well that's just great." remarked Kai. Then Faith came back, pulling her vehicle. "It won't be able to carry all of us, be it can carry our supplies." she told the guys.

"Well to the Dragon Armor we go." Said Jay.

* * *

In Ninjago, the Sons of Garmadon had taken the other members of the Resistance to Kryptarium Prison. Once they were all locked up in cages some went back out while the others stayed behind and played guards.

"(Growls), you can't keep us in here!" Yelled Karlof. But the Sons of Garmadon just laughed and ignored him. "Never mind, Karlof. They'll never do it anyway." Misako told him. "They'll do worse if you talk back." said a voice from another cell.

"Who're you?" Misako asked. From the cell next to hers, two people poked their heads out. It was the emperor and empress of Ninjago. "Your Highnesses." Misako said shocked. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Ronin.

He was in the cell with Misako. "We thought you were dead." "After our palace was taken over, Hutchins led us out, and handed us over to the Sons of Garmadon." the emperor explained.

"He betrayed us, and locked us in here. And he told us our Harumi had been killed." added the empress, on the verge of tears. "He lied to you." Misako informed. "What?" asked the emperor, confused.

"Harumi is alive." "But where is she, is she okay?" pleaded the empress. "She's with my son, don't he and the others will keep her safe." Misako promised. "Oh thank goodness." said the emperor.

* * *

The members of the Resistance who got away hid out in the rough part of the city. They changed out of their ordinary clothes and now wore dull colored clothes and hats. On TVs in a store, Gayle Gossip was reporting on how the depot was attacked.

They'd hid the Battle Wagon, and their clothes in order not to draw any unwanted attention. "Who's ready for dinner?" Asked Skylor, carrying a bag of dumplings. "Did you steal that?" Asked Nya.

"Skylor the last thing this place needs is thieves." Said Harumi. "Don't worry, I didn't." Said Skylor. "She owns Chen's Noodle House." Dareth informed. "And we have ones watching over us." Skylor added.

She looked over to a family serving food. "Do we have any idea where everyone was taken including my mom?" Asked Lloyd. "We overheard they were taken to Kryptarium Prison." Skylor answered.

"There's no way we could get in there." Said Harumi. "Garmadon's hit us good. Our friends are locked up and we're in the worst part of town living among filth and ruins." Complained Dareth. "Mistake said we have to endure. The people around here do that everyday." Said Lloyd.

While they talked they didn't notice a rat scurrying up to them. Dareth caught sight of the rat, and shrieked. He hurried and got a random broom and tried to shoo it away but to everyone's surprise the rat spoke.

"No! Don't!" It said. "Did that rat just talk?" Asked Nya. "I think it just did." Lloyd answered. "Sorry, I can see how this can be strange. Hold on a moment." Said the rat. In a flash of light, the rat turned into Mistake.

"Hello, everyone." She greeted. The others were at a loss for words, they couldn't believe what they just saw. "I know you all have questions, so I should tell you the truth about my identity. But that can wait after dinner." Said Mistake, taking the bag.

* * *

Meanwhile in the First Realm, Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay pulled Faith's vehicle while she walked beside it and Teen Wu rode on it. "This is so exhausting." Complained Cole. "You know, this reminds me of something." said Jay.

"The time we spend at camp Dead's End?" asked Kai sarcastically. "No, when we first became ninjas. We pulled Master Wu to an unknown destination." Jay told them. "Hey, that's right. Feels like forever ago." said Cole.

"Only now we're heading for Dragon Armor, but we have no idea where it is, cause our master's making us go around in circles." Kai whispered. "Remember Kai, we must have faith." reminded Zane.

"How come you where that mask?" Teen Wu asked Faith. "Iron Baron told me to. He didn't want the others to know a woman was his second in command." Faith told him. "Really?" "He has very strict rules, it's either his way or you're out. But once you have the armor, you'll be able to take control of Firstbourne, then we can all leave." Faith said.

"Hey she's right. Dragons are the only creatures that can travel between realms." said Jay. "If we can find the armor, we can get back home." said Zane. "What is your home?" asked Faith. "Ninjago." answered Kai.

"Ninjago?" asked Faith. "A place where no one makes you where masks." added Cole. "It's a great place, until my brother soiled it. That's why we have to get back. Do you think you could tell me about my father, some things I forget." said Teen Wu.

"Of course." said Faith, and she began telling it.

"Since your father was both Oni and Dragon, he and Firstbourne bonded, and together they created the Dragon Armor. And your father rode on the back of Firstbourne without chains, and they had great respect for one another. They tried to tear down the boundary between the Oni and Dragon, but others hated the idea. Seeing that there would never be peace here, your father left his armor and the First Realm behind, and went off to create a new realm, and create the peace he always wanted." she finished.

"Wow." said Jay. "That's amazing." added Kai. "But what happened to Firstbourne?" asked Teen Wu. "She stayed behind and guarded his armor. She's still waiting for his return." Faith answered.

"But he's not coming back." Said Zane. "And since Master Wu is his son you think he can find it." Kai realized. "I don't think I know. If not we're going to die." Said Faith. "Do we have to keep mentioning death?" Asked Jay.

Suddenly they heard the sound of approaching vehicles. "The hunters." Said Faith. "What do we do?" Asked Zane. None of them could think of an answer. They were too tired to run and there wasn't anywhere to hide.

"I say we fight." Said Kai, getting them all a weapon. "Put those away and do what I say. And put on these chains." Ordered Faith. The others were confused, what was she going to do. "If you want to live do it." She said, putting her hat and mask back on.

"Well if that's the case we'll be glad to." Said Jay, and they all put on the chains. The vehicles stopped, and Daddy No Legs and another hunter got out of the vehicles. "I see you captured them, Heavy Metal." Said Daddy No Legs.

The other hunter spoke in gibberish. "I know he can see that, Muzzle. I was just complimenting him." "What are you two doing here?" Asked Faith. "We came to offer our assistance." Replied Daddy No Legs.

"Everything's fine here." Said Faith sternly. The hunters were quiet for a moment. "Well if you say so. We'll tell Iron Baron that you've recovered the prisoners." Said Daddy No Legs, turning around to leave.

Muzzle followed but he noticed Teen Wu. He got Daddy No Legs attention, and he to was a little surprised to see how a kid got tall so quickly. "Hold on a minute." He told them. Noticing the two were standing over some chains, Kai yanked on them, causing them to fall.

"What the..." "Tie them up." Ordered Faith. Jay and Cole tied them up with the chains. "Traitor!" Yelled Daddy No Legs. They all got on the three vehicles, and started driving off. "IRON BARON WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS, HEAVY METAL!" Daddy No Legs shouted.

"Which way, now?" Faith asked Teen Wu. "That way." said Teen Wu pointing off. "Then let's go." said Kai, and they all drove off into the night.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Two Lies, One Truth

**(A/N: To all you readers out there, I appreciate that you like my story and are giving me suggestions, but I already have this figured out. But plz don't stop reviewing)  
**

 **Chapter 6: Two Lies, One Truth  
**

Morning had just come in the First Realm, when the other hunters found Daddy No Legs and Muzzle still tied up in the desert. Iron Baron and the rest of his hunters were riding in their vehicles still looking for the Ninja.

When they saw two of their own just sitting out in the desert they decided to investigate. "Remember let me do the talking." Daddy No Legs told Muzzle, as the hunters got closer. Iron Baron got out of the vehicle, and walked over to them.

"Daddy No Legs, Muzzle, what happened?" he asked. "Well, you see..." Daddy No Legs started. But Muzzle started speaking in his own gibberish language. "What? Heavy Metal is working with the Ninja?" asked Iron Baron.

"That is correct." Daddy No Legs admitted. Iron Baron yelled in anger. "First, they destroy our village, then they free our dragon prisoners, and now they've turned my right hand hunter?" "Iron Baron, I'd be honored to take Heavy Metal's place." offered Jet Jack.

"No, I want to see Heavy Metal suffer a terrible consequence for treason, then I'll pick a successor." Iron Baron told her. Chew Toy started smelling the ground. "They went that way." He said, pointing off into the distance.

"Then after them." Iron Baron ordered. With that the hunters got into their vehicles, and drove off into the desert. "I swear, Heavy Metal, you're gonna be sorry you ever turned on us." Iron Baron said to himself.

* * *

Back in Ninjago the remaining members of the Resistance had taken shelter in an abandoned boathouse. "Looks like we're safe for now." Nya reporter, and sticking her head back inside.

"So now that we've all eaten, can you tell us how you turned into a rat?" Lloyd asked Mistake. "The same way I can look like this." Mistake answered. With a wave of her hands in front of her face, she turned into old Master Wu.

Everyone gasped. "Pretty cool for an old lady, huh?" She asked as she changed back into herself. "Mistake, you're an...Oni." Said Lloyd. "But that's impossible." Added Harumi. "I thought Oni were scary creatures that don't want to do anything but destroy things." Dareth pointed out.

"It's true we are. So don't get on my bad side." said Mistake. "But how'd you get here, you're supposed to be in the First Realm?" asked Nya. "And when did you get here?" added Skylor. "She came when the First Spinjitzu Master crossed over from the First Realm." answered Lloyd.

"That's correct, Young Garmadon. Because your grandfather still had Oni blood in his we thought we could convince him to come to our side, and if he refused to kill him. They sent me to do this task, but he refused to take our side. But I grew to love Ninjago, so I turned on my fellow Oni. And I helped the First Spinjitzu Master and his descendants ever since." Mistake explained.

"But how have you hid this all this time?" wondered Harumi. "We Oni have the power to transform, it comes in handy." Mistake told her. But now Lloyd was confused. "Wait, if I have Oni blood in me why can't I transform?" he asked her.

"What do you mean, you've made many transformations over the years. First you were a bratty child, then you turned into the Green Ninja, and now you're the leader of our Resistance. But in order to face your father, you'll need to make another." Mistake explained to him.

* * *

At the top of Lord Garmadon's building, the Sons of Garmadon met up. "Has he come back yet?" asked Hutchins. "Nope." answered Killow. "He hasn't been seen since the Green Ninja got away." added Ultraviolet.

"Keep looking for the son. I'll find our leader." said Hutchins.

* * *

In the First Realm, the Ninja, Teen Wu, and Faith had stopped for a quick rest and to tune up the vehicles. Faith had just finished tuning up one of the vehicles when heard Kai and Jay arguing over the water bag.

Annoyed she walked over to them. "Gee where's Nya when she's needed?" asked Jay, as he and Kai kept fighting. Then Faith drew her sword, scaring the two guys. But instead of hurting them, she used her sword to cut open a cactus filled with water.

"There, now you can both get a drink." she told them. "Thanks." said Kai, then he and Jay started fighting over the cactus. "I don't know how you all managed to survive this long." she scoffed. Cole walked up to Teen Wu.

"Master, sooner or later you're going to have to tell her that you don't know where this Dragon Armor is." he told him. "It can't be a coincidence. I had a dream about my father telling me to have faith, and then we meet Faith." Teen Wu replied.

"But you don't even know if the armor's where you think it is. You could be leading us to trouble." "I can't think about that now." "Look, it's never to easy to admit when you're wrong about something, but you never taught us to take the easy way out." said Cole.

"There's trouble coming your way." said Teen Wu. "Hey, don't try and make this about me." said Cole. "No, look." said Teen Wu pointing behind him. Off in the distance, they could hear and see the hunters coming towards them.

"The hunters, we've got to go, now." said Faith. Everyone got in the speeders, and drove away. But the hunters eventually caught up to them, and began ramming them, and trying to capture them with their chain guns.

It was a wild ride especially when they caught the attention of an Ice Dragon. They flew into a canyon with many rocks, and Faith managed to chain up the dragon with her gun. But Jet Jack managed to climb onto Cole and Teen Wu's speeder.

She tried to take control of the speeder, but Teen Wu activated her jet pack, and sent her flying. "Nice going, Master." complimented Cole. When Jet Jack landed on the ground, she pulled out a tiny machine.

"Is it done, Jet Jack?" asked Iron Baron, over her walkie talkie. "It is." she answered. Jet Jack had planted a tracking device on their speeder, and now they could track them wherever they went.

* * *

When night fell, the Ninja, Teen Wu, and Faith came to a stop in the desert, where stone pillars stood with dragon skulls on top of them. "Okay, this is creepy." said Jay. "You're sure the armor's this way?" Faith asked Teen Wu.

"Before you answer that Master, think about it." Cole whispered to him. Teen Wu walked forward a little bit. "Yes, we have to keep going." he told the others. "I don't like the sound of that." said Faith.

Even though Kai didn't want the answer, he asked the question. "Why?" "These pikes and skulls represent the border between our side of the realm, and the Oni's side. But we need that armor." Faith explained.

"Well do we absolutely _need_ it?" asked Cole. "Cole, getting the armor, and gaining the trust of the Firstbourne is the only way to get home." said Zane. "How bad are the Oni?" asked Teen Wu.

"I'll just say that once Iron Baron and his hunters crossed into their land to retrieve the Dragon Blade, and only he returned. Oni are destructive creatures who use evil magic. Are you positive that's where the armor is?"

"I...think it may be." Teen Wu. "Then we're going." said Faith, getting into her speeder. "I hope you know what you're doing, Master." Cole told Teen Wu, as they got into the speeders as well.

* * *

It was night in Ninjago, and Hutchins was still looking for Lord Garmadon at the palace. "My Lord, are you here?" he called. He heard a noise behind him, and quickly was prepared to attack, but calmed down when he saw it was Lord Garmadon.

"My Lord, are you okay?" he asked. "I hesitated, I could've finished him off, but I hesitated. You only summoned the Oni part of myself. The destructive part." Lord Garmadon told him. "But Garmadon, children are born in whole not sides." Hutchins told him.

"There's a darkness in the Realm of the Departed that scares even me. If I'm to keep them away I have to be better." "Keep them away?" asked Hutchins confused. "In order to reach my true potential, I have to destroy the one thing that truly stands in my way. My son."

"And you will destroy him." "But how can I?" "You already have a family, myself and the rest of the Sons of Garmadon." said Hutchins, bowing down to him. Lord Garmadon faced him, and then smiled evilly.

"Then stand my child." he told him, and Hutchins did. "What is your command, Father?" "Find my son, so we can finish him off once and for all." said Lord Garmadon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the First Realm, the Ninja, Teen Wu, and Faith traveled further into the Oni territory. They stopped at a large rock wall, and cautiously got out. "You know if these Oni can shapeshift how will we know when we see one?" wondered Jay.

"Be quiet, Jay." said Kai. He then used his fire powers to light up the dark night. In front of them was a statue of an Oni and below it was an old gate. "It's open." Faith observed, as she walked forward.

They all went through the gate and looked around. Everyone was covered in vines and looked broken down. "Gee, these Oni don't seem to care about their environment." said Jay. "This place looks deserted." added Kai.

"Whoever these Oni are, it doesn't look like they've been here for a long time." informed Zane. Faith growled. "That man, everything he said was a lie." she said. Cole gave a knowing look at Teen Wu.

"What's wrong, Faith?" asked Kai. "Iron Baron said that Oni roamed this part of the realm, but they're not even here. He lied to us for years." she explained. "But where could they have gone?" asked Jay.

Feeling angry and betrayed, Faith yelled, and threw her hat and mask on the ground. "He fed off your fear." Kai told her. "For many years he made us his slaves. How couldn't I see it." she said.

Then she faced Teen Wu. "Is the Dragon Armor even real?" Cole nudged Teen Wu. "Well...I'm not sure." he replied. "Not sure, not sure!? Do you know what I sacrificed to get us here. If we can't leave this realm, and Iron Baron finds us...(growls)."

Faith threw her mask against a wall, where it broke. "Why'd you lie?" she demanded. "In a dream my father said to have faith, and then you came. But I still believe we can find it." Teen Wu explained.

Frustrated, Faith had a tantrum which involved yelling, screaming, and hitting the wall. "You did the right thing, Master." Cole told Teen Wu. "Yeah, and even if we can't get home we can stay here." added Jay.

"Too bad the armor's not real. It could've really help." said Kai. "Yeah." agreed Zane. Suddenly something caught Teen Wu's eye. "Look at that." he said, pointing to the gate which Faith was pounding.

"Yeah, Faith's just letting it all out. Who knows how long she's help this anger in." said Jay. "I'm not talking about Faith, I mean the gate." said Teen Wu, he went over, closed one side, and then the other side, as Faith stepped back.

Everyone looked at the other side of the gate, and on it were a metal picture. And one picture was a picture of a dragon and some type of armor. "The armor's real." said Cole. "And it's in the Firstbourne's nest." said Faith amazed.

"We've got our faith, and now we've got a map." said Teen Wu. Everyone was now happy.

* * *

In Ninjago the Sons of Garmadon were searching the slums. "Guys, the Sons of Garmadon are sweeping the streets, and Hutchins in with them." warned Dareth. "We better get out of here." said Nya.

Everyone got ready to leave, but Lloyd spoke up. "Stop, we're not running anymore. We need to fight back." he told the others. "What did you have in mind?" asked Mistake. Outside, the Sons and Garmadon had cornered a man and his young daughter.

"Where's the Green Ninja?" interrogated Killow. The man didn't say anything. "Make him talk." ordered Hutchins. The members were about to get the two, but someone whistled loudly. They looked up, and on a rooftop was the Green Ninja.

He jumped down, and ran down the alley. "After him." Hutchins commanded. They did, and the Green Ninja kept running, dodging, and eventually jumped into a boat floating in the canal. The members went after, and it was like playing hopscotch except with boats.

When Killow jumped into a boat, the driver led the boat in a different direction. "Hey, how are you controlling the boat?" he asked. The driver showed their face to reveal Nya. "Oh, I do things my own way." she told him.

A few other members chased the Green Ninja into an alley that led to a dead end, but the Green Ninja was gone and a rat scurried into the trash. "What the...?" asked a member. Then in a flash, the rat turned into Mistake.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked the two. The members looked up, and Skylor and Harumi were there and then jumped down and fought them off with a sword, mace, and trash lid. "You're getting better with your fighting, young princess." complimented Mistake.

"Thanks." said Harumi. Hutchins was running down the alley, looking for the Green Ninja, but then saw that Mistake, Harumi, and Skylor was coming towards him. He tried to run, but someone started talking to him.

"A person who isn't capable of change can't change anything." they told him. The person took off his hat, and revealed himself as Lloyd. "Lloyd Garmadon. Long time no see." Hutchins told him. "Since you took my friends and allies, I took yours." Lloyd turned him.

Hutchins looked around, and saw the members of the Resistance were surrounding him. "Nervous, Hutchins. You should be." Harumi told him.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. The Weakest Link

**Guest: I will continue the story**

 **Chapter 7: The Weakest Link**

The Resistance had taken Hutchins into an abandoned room, and tied him to a chair. "Well we got him, now what?" asked Dareth. "Perhaps we could offer a trade, him for our friends?" Harumi suggested.

"Very clever idea, princess. Seems like you are more than just a pretty face." Hutchins sneered. Harumi just glared at him. "Don't listen to him, Rumi." said Lloyd, and he went up to him. "My father won't trade our friends for you, he only cares about power."

"You know, the others have been here before. So it'll be just a matter of time before they find me." Hutchins told them. "He's right." whispered Nya. The door opened, and Skylor and Mistake were standing outside.

"Lloyd you'd better come see this." Mistake told him. "Nya, Harumi watch him." instructed Lloyd, as he and Dareth walked outside with the other two. "We found this in his things." said Skylor, holding the purple Oni Mask of Hatred.

"Wow, that's one of the masks that can give you a strong power." said Dareth. "Perhaps it can be of some use. But be warned, it uses dark magic." Mistake advised. Lloyd held the mask in his hands, and thought about it.

He went back inside with the others, threw the mask at Hutchins. "You're not gonna take it?" he asked. "No, I know your game, Hutchins. You're too smart to let yourself get captured, you wanted me to use the mask, and lure me into some kind of trap." Lloyd replied.

"Very clever, but know this Lord Garmadon is going to win this war." said Hutchins. The Resistance just glared at him.

* * *

In the First Realm, the hunters had just come to the border between their territory and the Oni's, and they stopped their vehicles. "What's the hold up?" asked Iron Baron. "According to my tracker, they went into the Oni territory, and you've told us never to cross the border." Jet Jack explained.

"But obviously they did." said Iron Baron. "We don't care how many Oni we come across, we'll go, but only if you give the command." Jet Jack told him. Iron Baron looked at the dragon skulls on the pikes.

"No one betrays Iron Baron. We're crossing." he announced. The hunters cheered, and drove on.

* * *

A good ways away from the border, the Ninja, Faith, and Teen Wu were just waking up. Faith put out their fire, and got everyone up. "Come, it's morning now, and we have to go." she said. She then yanked the makeshift blankets off them.

"Hey wait, what about breakfast?" asked Jay. "We'll eat after we get the armor. We're almost to Firstbourne's nest. Then we can get to Ninjago." Faith told them. "(Sighs) I can't wait to get back home, and sleep in a nice soft bed with a pillow and blanket." said Kai.

"And to see Nya, and eat real food." agreed Jay. "And I want to see Pixal, and be back with real technology." said Zane. "And I'd like a piece of cake, I can't believe I gave it up." Said Cole.

"You said you were on a diet." Said Jay. "What's cake?" Asked Faith. "The perfect food. Warm, moist, and covered in sweet frosting." Cole explained. "I know you're all excited, but are you ready to face what's ahead of us?" asked Faith.

"Since Firstbourne can't be reunited with the First Spinjitzu Master, wouldn't meeting his son be a good thing?" asked Zane. "A regular dragon is bad enough, but gaining the trust of Firstbourne is something entirely different." Faith explained.

"Our chain guns are our only way of defense. You need to be able to use them." She then handed one to Kai. "Do you think you can chain up that rock?" "Pfft, no problem." Kai said cocky. He aimed the weapon, but when the chain shot out, it propelled him back, and the chain wrapped around Cole.

"Well at least I got something." he said. "(Sighs), you're gonna need some practice." said Faith. The four began practicing on the rock. Zane got it on the first try, but it took the others a few tries before getting it.

"You need to practice too. A person is only as strong as the weakest link." Faith told Teen Wu, handing him a chain gun. "Try it, Master." encouraged Cole. Teen Wu tried, but the chain barely popped out, causing the others to snicker.

"We keep trying." said Faith. Teen Wu tried a couple times more, but he still couldn't get it like the chain wrapped around the rock like the others. Finally he got frustrated, threw the chain gun on the ground, and walked away.

"I'll take care of this." Kai told Faith, and he walked after him. Teen Wu sat on the ground, and put his head in his hand. "You know, you need to be confidant." Kai told him. "You mean be cocky like you are?" asked Teen Wu.

"Not cocky, confidant. It's the feeling that you can do anything if you believe in yourself, and put your mind to it. Once I didn't think I could be a Ninja, but you pushed my limits so I could see I could be, now I'm pushing your limits." Kai explained.

He then handed him the chain gun. "I know you can do this. But what you think is most important." Teen Wu took the chain gun, and walked back to the rock. He shot it, and wrapped the chain around the rock. The others cheered for him.

Suddenly, they heard a roar from above, and saw the Lightening Dragon. "Now let's see if you can ride." Said Faith. They got in their speeders, and rode after the dragon. The Lightening Dragon tried to fly away.

"It can sense your Oni blood, I'll keep it low, while you try to chain it down." said Faith, as she drove out in front of them. Zane managed to get a chain around it, but the dragon used its' powers to electrocute him.

Faith instructed them to go for the wings and stay away from the jaws. They did, and they managed to chain it to keep it from getting away. "We got it, go Wu." said Cole. Teen Wu carefully got out of the speeder, then carefully climbed up the chains.

It was difficult, but he managed to get onto the dragon's back. "I did it!" he cheered. And the others cheered for him. But the Lightening Dragon shook off the chains, and Teen Wu fell off and landed on one of the speeders.

"You might just be ready to face the mother of the dragons." said Faith.

* * *

Back in Ninjago, the Resistance had changed back into their regular clothes. Lloyd was at the top of the building staring at his father's tower. "Are you all right, Lloyd?" asked Harumi. She and the others had come up behind him.

"I've been thinking about what Hutchins said, on how my father's gonna win this." Lloyd told them. "He's just saying that to make you afraid." said Nya. "I know, and I'm not gonna let it get to me. Mistake you said I had to make another transformation to face my father, well I'm ready now."

"And what change are you ready for?" asked Dareth. "I'm ready to accept the fact I may have to live the rest of my life without my powers." "But Lloyd..." Harumi said worriedly. "It's okay. We don't ever lose real power, we only given away when we think we don't have it."

Mistake smiled. "Wise words, young Lloyd." "But Lloyd, we can't go after your dad now. He's got that Colossus, and it's too powerful to face." Nya reminded. "We're not going to run from it, we're gonna take control of it." said Lloyd.

"But how, Garmadon controls it with his elemental power?" wondered Dareth. "I can absorb his elemental power." Skylor figured out. "Exactly." said Lloyd. "But I can only borrow his power if I touch him." She pointed out.

"How's she supposed to do that without giving away our plan?" asked Harumi. "She'll be captured by Hutchins." Lloyd answered referring to Mistake. "Ah ha." said Mistake, knowingly. Dareth was confused for a moment, but then he understood.

"Garmadon won't know what hit him." said Nya.

* * *

Back inside the building, Hutchins was still tied up, and the others came back inside. "Oh, Hutchins, I'd like for you to meet...Hutchins." introduced Lloyd, as Mistake now transformed into Hutchins came through the door.

"You think you can be me? This is low." Hutchins told her. "You think you can be me? This is low." Mistake said in her own voice. "Um, is there any way you could change your voice?" asked Harumi.

"Oh, you mean like this?" asked Mistake, as her voice changed into Hutchins'. "Perfect." said Nya. "You won't get away with this, you won't." Hutchins protested. But Nya came up to him, and tied a piece of cloth around his mouth.

"It's time for you to shut your mouth, Eye." she told him. "Remember once Skylor touches my dad, get out of there." said Lloyd. Mistake tied Skylor up, and then they left and left the building.

* * *

While all that was happening in Ninjago, in the First Realm the Ninja, Teen Wu, and Faith were making their way to Firstbourne's nest. "According to the map the nest is behind this mountain." said Faith.

Suddenly they heard the sound of engines, and saw the other hunters coming after them. "They followed us, we've gotta go." she said. Everyone jumped in their speeders and drove off as fast as they could.

"Bring me the heads of the Ninja, but I want Heavy Metal alive." Iron Baron ordered his hunters. "We can lose them in the mountain." said Teen Wu. "Good idea." said Jay, as they all flew into an opening, but the hunters came after them.

They all zig zagged through the rocks, stalactites and stalagmites. Jet Jack activated her metal wings, and flew up to them. "End of the line, Heavy Metal." she said, but she was shocked to see Faith.

"You're a woman?" she asked surprised. "Yes, like you only better." Faith said, as she used her speeder to ram her. Jet Jack flew back to Iron Baron's vehicle. "You allow women to be your next in command? Why didn't you choose me?"

"Well since I'll be needing a new second in command, how about this, whoever brings me Heavy Metal gets the job." said Iron Baron. When the others heard about Iron Baron's reward, they all raced after the targets.

As they raced through the cave, Iron Baron's vehicle got close to Faith's speeder, and he jumped onto the front of it. He knocked Teen Wu off, but he managed to hang onto the side. Then he took Faith's Dragon Blade.

"Who's got the Blade now, Heavy Metal?" he asked. "My name is Faith!" she shouted at him. They began fighting in that tiny space, and then Faith climbed out of the seat, put the speeder in full speed, grabbed Teen Wu.

"Be ready to jump, son of the First Spinjitzu Master." she told him. "He's the son of the First Spinjitzu Master?" asked Iron Baron. They then jumped off the speeder, and onto Kai's speeder. Iron Baron managed to make it off too, before the speeder crashed into a rock.

Soon they all drove out of the mountain, and Iron Baron jumped onto a helicopter. "New plan, get the boy with the white hair." he told one of his hunters. "We're not going to be able to loose them." said Faith.

"What do we do?" asked Jay. "We've got to slow down the Dieselnaut." she explained. "How about we take it for ourselves?" suggested Cole. They let the large vehicle get between them, then used their chain guns to make a little bridge.

"It's just like the dragon." Faith told Teen Wu. "And have confidence." added Kai. Teen Wu understood, and walked on the chain to the Dieselnaut. Once on their he managed to knock off Daddy No Legs and Muzzle, and was about to fight another hunter, but Kai chained him up, and got him off.

Once Teen Wu was in control, the others climbed onto it. Cole then used the cannon at the top to shoot part of the helicopter. As they cheered, they felt something. Some hunters had grabbed the back of the vehicle with their chain guns.

Faith hurried to the back, and tried to knock them off, only to be caught by Jet Jack's chain gun. "Faith!" yelled Teen Wu. "Go, you need to get the Dragon Armor." she told him. "But we need you." "Go, the armor's more important." said Faith.

And then she was dragged away by the hunters.

* * *

In Ninjago Dareth was watching Hutchins. However his idea of watching was listening to music. Hutchins managed to get the cloth out of his mouth. "Hey you, pathetic ninja listen to me." he said. He then used his body to turn his chair around.

"Hey, how'd you get your gag out?" asked Dareth. He was about to put it back when Hutchins spoke. "Listen, I can get you that power that you want so bad." "Nice try, but I'm not drinking anymore potions." said Dareth.

"No potion necessary. Emperor Garmadon can just give it to you. Any power you want can be yours." "Really, then I'll ask for the power to stuff it. Because you're not leaving." said Dareth, as he tried to put the gag back in.

But Hutchins slammed the chair leg on Dareth's foot, causing him to yell in pain. "Lloyd, Harumi help me!" he shouted. Lloyd and Harumi hurried inside, and saw Dareth tied up in the chair that Hutchins was in.

"Dareth, where'd he go?" asked Harumi. Dareth cringed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mistake disguised as Hutchins and Skylor made their way up to Lord Garmadon's building. "There you are, Hutchins. We were wondering what happened to you." said Killow. "I couldn't find the Green Ninja, but I got something close." said Mistake.

Up at the top, the two along with Ultraviolet stood before Lord Garmadon. "My Lord, I've brought you Skylor, a current Elemental Master." said Mistake. "Hmm, perhaps she can be of use." said Lord Garmadon, walking towards her.

"Do what you want with me, but the Resistance never quits." said Skylor. "Watch it, sir. She has the power to absorb power." Ultraviolet warned. "He knows that, Ultraviolet." Mistake told her. "It is suspicious you didn't tell me that, my son." Lord Garmadon observed.

"Sir, I've been nothing if not helpful. Doubting is..." Mistake said. "Is what?" asked a voice. Everyone turned to see Killow and Hutchins.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Saving Faith

**(A/N: I know some of you readers are probably losing interest, but the story is almost finished)**

 **Chapter 8: Saving Faith**

Up on the roof, the two Hutchins faced off. "My Lord, this is an imposter." said Hutchins. "Don't listen to him, he's the imposter." Mistake remarked. "I want to hear what he has to say." Lord Garmadon told Mistake.

"This is Mistake not only is she an Oni, but she planned to have the master of Amber touch you in order to gain your power." Hutchins explained. "I see, I happen to believe you." Lord Garmadon replied.

Skylor broke her rope binds, and tried to attack, but was held down by Ultraviolet. Mistake tried to help her, but she was grabbed by Killow. "Before I destroy you both, show me what you really look like, Oni." Lord Garmadon commanded to Mistake.

But Mistake didn't change. "What's wrong, scared to show your real face in public?" taunted Killow. "Fine I'll show you." Mistake told him in her real voice. Black smoke covered her body, as she jumped out of Killow's hand, and onto to the ground.

Everyone got freaked out when they saw Mistake's transformation. "You'll see what a full fledged Oni is capable of." Mistake had turned into an all black creature with horns, fangs, and glowing purple eyes.

She attacked Lord Garmadon, and used her powers of darkness to battle him. Skylor manage to break free from Ultraviolet, and hurried over to Garmadon. "Don't let her get near our emperor." instructed Hutchins.

Killow grabbed Skylor, and Mistake made black smoke fill the air. It was so thick Lord Garmadon and the Sons of Garmadon couldn't see. Hutchins cleared away some of the smoke with hands, and saw Skylor running towards him.

"Look out My Lord." he cried. Lord Garmadon saw her, and used his powers to blast her down. Suddenly "Skylor" turned into Mistake. "Fooled you." she told him. And while Garmadon's back was turned Skylor touched one of his arms.

"Tag, you're it." she whispered, and ran off. "Make sure she doesn't escape." ordered Hutchins. "Run Skylor." shouted Mistake. Lord Garmadon grabbed her, as Hutchins, Killow, and Ultraviolet ran after Skylor.

She tried to run down some stairs, but some other members were there, it looked like she was cornered when she thought of a crazy idea. She ran to the edge of the roof, and jumped off the side. Luckily she landed on a passing blimp.

The Sons of Garmadon groaned, there was no going after her now. Then they all turned to Lord Garmadon, who still had Mistake. "What should we do with her?" wondered Killow. "I'll finish her off myself." Lord Garmadon answered, firing up his power.

"The Resistance never quits." Mistake told them.

* * *

Back in the First Realm, the Ninja and Teen Wu had managed to find Faith. The other hunters hand buried her body in the sand, and left her head above ground covered by her hat. "There she is." said Cole, looking through a small telescope.

"We've gotta save her." said Teen Wu. "We can't. Look, Master, I know it's hard, but we've got to get to the dragon armor." Kai told him. "Kai's right. It's our only way home. Besides, my nindroid instincts tell me that this is a trap." Zane informed.

"Oh, really, even my normal human instincts tell me that." Jay remarked. "We do still have the map, but do have some of your memories back, Master?" asked Cole. "I'm not going to lie to you guys, I don't have my memories back. But Faith is our friend, and honorable Ninjas never leave a friend behind Plus my father told me to have faith." Teen Wu told them.

The others realized that their master was right. "Then we're behind you, 100%." said Kai. And they all went down to Faith, and pulled of her hat to see that she was also gagged.

"Faith, are you all right?" asked Teen Wu, taking the gag out. "(Coughs), you need to get out of here, it's a trap." she warned. Suddenly, the hunters all jumped out of the sound and surrounded them with their weapons in hand.

* * *

By nightfall, the Ninja, Teen Wu, and Faith were tied up on a makeshift stand, the same way Kai, Zane, and Jay were when they were used as dragon bait. While the hunters sat by fires, and ate, celebrating capturing their victory.

"Hey, you think I could get some of that food too?" called Jay, but the hunters ignored him. "Well that's okay, I'm trying to cut back anyway." "I"m sorry, everyone. I tried to do what was right, but I just made our situation worse." Teen Wu apologized.

"It's okay, Master." assured Cole. "You have a good heart, but this place is out for blood." Faith told him. "We've been in worse situation, but Zane will cut through these chains and have us free in no time." Kai said.

"I'm afraid I can't cut through these Kai, do you have another idea?" asked Zane. "Zane I'm the looks of the team, and you're the smart one." Kai told him. "Hey, I'm the looks." protested Jay. "No, you're the weird annoying one." Cole corrected.

"So I guess that makes you the party pooper." remarked Jay playfully. "That's Mr. Party Pooper to you, buster." said Cole playfully. And the four of them laughed. "How can you guys laugh at a time like this?" asked Teen Wu confused.

"Care to explain, Jay?" Kai asked. "Well, sometimes when everything seems lost, laughter can help keep your hopes up. Reminds that there is good in the world." Jay explained. "I see. You are the weird annoying one." Teen Wu replied.

Zane, Kai, and Cole began laughing, then Jay began laughing. "Did I do that correctly?" asked Teen Wu. "Yeah." said Jay, and soon all of them even Faith was laughing. "What are you all laughing at?" Iron Baron asked them.

"What we're laughing at is how you're feeding the others this horrible food to cover the taste of your terrible lies." Faith snapped. "(Laughs), well the food may not be that good, but I'd rather be down here than up there." he shot back.

The other hunters agreed with him. "Listen to me, the only thing Iron Baron cares about is himself. Once he has the armor he won't need you anymore expect to kiss his feet." Hearing made some of the hunters alarmed and they started whispering among themselves.

But Iron Baron being the dictator that he was knew exactly how to regain control. "Don't listen to her, she hid her real face behind a mask. How can we trust what she says?" he told them. The others began to lean back to Iron Baron.

"He forced me to wear the mask, just like you were all forced to work under his rule. He may have told you stories about how he fought Oni, but we're on their land, and there's not a single one here."

The others had to admit it was a bit strange. "Exactly, because his stories are just fiction. They left years ago, but he used your fear of them to control you. We were told that hunters sacrificed themselves to get the dragon blade, but how do we know Iron Baron didn't sacrifice them?"

The hunters began whispering to each other again, Iron Baron could tell he was losing control. "SILENCE!" he roared. "If there's anyone who's with the traitor raise your hand, SO I CAN CHOP THEM OFF WITH MY BLADE!"

The ones who were going to their hands, quickly put them back down. "Hey, you can't bully them to make them listen to you." Jay protested. "QUIET!" he yelled to Jay, as he turned on the machine that caused their elemental energy to activate.

As they giggled at the tickling feeling it gave, it triggered something for Teen Wu. All his memories came flooding back. From his childhood, to recruiting the Ninja, to training them, and to the events that led all the way up to the Time Twins.

"I...remember!" he shouted, as he broke loose from the chains. When he landed on the ground, he'd grown a mustache and beard. "Whoa, cool facial hair." said Jay. "Attack." Iron Baron ordered.

The hunters came at Adult Wu, but he battled them off with his fighting skills. "Now free them, or face my wrath." he threatened. "And what wrath would that be?" asked Iron Baron. "I'll get the Dragon Armor, and then have my father's dragon finish you off." Adult Wu explained.

"So it is true, whoever wears the Dragon Armor can control Firstborune." said Iron Baron. "Those aren't the exact words." "Get us down, Master." said Jay. "Yeah, we can help." added Kai. "Before you make any big decisions, let me offer a trade. You get me the armor and I'll allow you and your pupils to leave."

"Don't trust him." Faith protested. But Adult Wu dropping his weapon. "Master, don't." warned Cole. "I'm sorry, everyone. But there's no other choice." And Iron Baron and Adult Wu walked off into the distance.

"I hope your master knows what he's getting himself into." said Faith. "Don't worry, he always has a plan." assured Jay. Jet Jack ran up to the two. "Sir, I must insist I go with you, you might need to be protected." she explained.

"Please, once the Dragon Armor is mine, I'll be invincible." Iron Baron bragged.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ninjago it was daylight, and Skylor had returned to the others. She was tired and out of breath, when she got into the room. "Skylor, you're okay." said Harumi. "But where's Mistake?" wondered Lloyd.

"I don't know. Last I saw she was captured by Garmadon." Skylor replied, as she got her breath back. "You don't think..." Dareth started. Skylor got a sad look on her face. Angry, Nya kicked a can, and it landed against a box, which toppled over, turning on Hutchins' walkie talkie.

They heard Killow's voice talking about Skylor and what street she'd previously been on. "(Gasps), they followed you." Nya said, turning it off. "Were you able to touch my father?" asked Lloyd. "Yes." Skylor answered.

"Can you control the Colossus?" questioned Harumi. "I don't know yet, but I say we found out." "Then let's get this plan into action." said Lloyd. They all went up to the roof, and everyone stood behind Skylor.

She held out her hand, and tried to ignite Garmadon's dark powers, but to no avail. Suddenly, the fingers of the giants started to move, and it began walking. "You did it, Skylor." cheered Harumi.

"It's not me." Skylor replied worriedly. Lord Garmadon was controlling the Colossus with Hutchins by his side; it was headed right for them. "We've gotta get out of here." said Dareth. "Not yet, keep trying Skylor break his grip." Lloyd encouraged.

Skylor kept grunting, trying to ignite it. The Colossus now stood before them, and was about to use its' fist to crush them. But as it lowered its' arm, it stopped. Skylor's hand was now emitted purple mist.

"I've got it." she said. The others cheered for her. Down below the Sons of Garmadon had arrived on their motorcycles. The regular members ran after Skylor stomped the Colossus' foot, Killow and Ultraviolet used the Oni masks.

With the Mask of Hatred, Ultraviolet attacked, but couldn't. The Colossus picked her up, and threw her far away into the city. Killow used the Mask of Deception to levitate some cars and threw them at the giant.

But Skylor swatted them away like flies. They landed on Killow causing the mask to fall off his face, and break in half. "Now for Garmadon." she said, as she made the Colossus turn around, and walk towards the building.

"Time to put Lord Garmadon back in his place." said Nya. From the building, Garmadon tried to take back control, but he couldn't. "My Lord, we have to get out of here." Hutchins told him. "Never." Lord Garmadon growled.

Hutchins had to admit this was a little too dangerous for him, and ran off. Suddenly Garmadon gained control again, and now he and Skylor were using the power as a tug of war rope. Garmadon managed to take back control, and turned the Colossus around.

Skylor tried to regain control, but couldn't. She began wincing in pain, and feeling really tired. "Guys, I think his power's hurting her." Nya observed. With Hutchins he zip-lined off Lord Garmadon's building, onto the next one.

He went inside, and looked for a way out. He found a door leading outside, but as he started to go he heard voices. "Honey, what do we do?" asked a woman's voice. "Just give me a second." said a man's voice.

"Dad, I'm scared." said a child's voice. He back in and looked down a hallway. He saw a family, a mom, dad, and three kids. They all looked scared and confused. "Dear, take the kids and see if you can find a way that way, I'll go this way." said the man.

Hutchins back a flashback from when he separated from his family. He wasn't about to let that happen to them. "I know a way out, follow me." he said, going up to them. They followed him, and he led them to the door he'd fine.

"Thank you." said the man. Before Hutchins could get out debris blocked the door. "Keep going." he called to the family, and he ran back up to the roof. As Skylor kept trying, her eyes turned purple.

"Skylor can't take much more of his dark power." said Lloyd, as he pulled her away. Just like with a tug of war rope, when Skylor let go, Lord Garmadon fell back. The Colossus fell back against the apartment building, causing it to shake.

The building soon crumbled, and it was clear that Hutchins' fate was the same as his family's. Lord Garmadon screamed, one of his "sons" was gone. Back with the Resistance, they worried for Skylor.

Not only had her eyes turned purple, but her body was limp, and she was completely out of it. "What happened?" asked Harumi. "I think she's been poisoned by Garmadon's power." observed Nya.

"Thats not good." Said Dareth. "What should we do?" Asked Harumi. "It looks like we need to try and get his power out of her body." Lloyd suggested. "How do we do that?" wondered Nya.

"Uh, guys, I think we have a bigger problem." Dareth informed. They all looked up, and saw the Colossus heading their way, and Lord Garmadon had a look of pure fury on his face.

 **That's chapter 8, PLZ review and no flames plz**


	9. Lessons for a Master

**Chapter 9: Lessons for a Master**

 **Quimby Fletcher: Thx for your review**

As the Colossus kept going, it destroyed a lot of buildings in its' path. "You destroyed one of my children, son, then I'll destroy you." said Lord Garmadon, as he controlled his giant. "We gotta get out of here." said Harumi.

"Skylor, please wake up." urged Lloyd, but to no avail. "What do we do? She can't even stand up." said Dareth. "We've gotta go." said Nya. Lloyd threw Skylor over his shoulder, and they all hurried to the door.

But the Colossus threw a car at it, blocking their only way of escape. They ran to the edge of the building, and saw that the building next to them was still intact. "We gotta jump." Nya told them. "Are you crazy?" asked Dareth.

When he felt the Colossus getting closer, he changed his mind. He jumped and nearly missed the edge. Nya jumped, and helped him up. "Go, Rumi." Lloyd told her. She took a deep breath, and leapt onto the next roof.

"Throw Skylor to us." called Nya. Lloyd looked at them, and realized throwing Skylor wasn't a good idea. Instead he waited for the Colossus to swat at him, then he jumped onto its' arm, and climbed down the next roof.

"Great thinking, Lloyd." Harumi complimented. "We gotta get out of here." he said, grabbing Skylor. "You think you can run, but you can't hide." said Garmadon, as he continued to control the giant.

Down on the ground, they hid behind some smashed cars. "Attention citizens of Ninjago." Gayle Gossip announced on some TVs in a store. "Evacuate the city immediately, there's no safe place anywhere."

"Hutchins dying has sent Lord Garmadon into a complete psychotic break." said Dareth. "Dareth's right. He's going to destroy everything until he finds you." Nya told Lloyd. "I know." Lloyd answered.

"There's only one did we can do now. What Gayle says we have to evacuate." she said. "What, we can't just leave." Lloyd protested. "But Lloyd this is absolute chaos, we can leave and come back when things quiet down a little." Nya reasoned.

"I have to agree, Lloyd." Harumi piped up. "I'm with the ladies. You said that Mistake said we have to endure Garmadon until the other Ninja get back, but they're still not here." said Dareth. "Please Lloyd, it's for the best." said Harumi, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Lloyd thought about it, then spoke. "Okay, Nya do you remember where you hid the battle wagon?" "It's across town." she replied. "We'll get to it, but we're not going to leave the city." he told them. As they all went to the direction of the Battle Wagon, Lloyd looked up at the sky.

"Come on guys, we need you here."

* * *

Back in the First Realm, the sun had rose, but the Ninja and Faith were still tied up. Cole looked up at the sky, and saw a couple of birds circling them. "Oh, great we got vultures circling us." he complained.

"No doubt they've come to feast on us after we expire." said Zane. "Actually they're called Bone Pickers here, but Zane is correct." Faith corrected. "Fantastic, we're tied to platforms just waiting to die, our Master is being used as a hostage, and once he has that armor he'll be undefeatable." Jay whined.

Kai looked over at the hunters who were in the middle of an argument. "Hey, I have an idea. While they're distracted, we can try and get down from here by knocking these platforms down." he said. "How do we do that?" questioned Zane.

"By rocking." Kai answered, as he began squirming around. Even though the others thought it was a stupid idea, they did it. "I hope Wu hurries, this sun is frying his students' brains." Faith said to herself.

* * *

Adult Wu continued to lead Iron Baron to Firstbourne's nest. "Why did you lie to the others about the Oni being here?" he asked him. "It's not lying. I just told them I'd protect them. And in return I merely ask for their loyalty and servitude." Iron Baron explained.

"Why do you want the Dragon Armor, you already control the people of this world?" "Oh, there's so much more out there. Besides it's a matter of survival." "There is a difference survival and actually living." Adult Wu remarked.

And they kept going.

* * *

Jet Jack and Muzzle kept arguing, and the Ninja and Faith kept rocking the platforms. "It's working, guys." said Jay, happily. But when he looked up, Jet Jack was in his face. "And just what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

Jay stammered nervously, then she took out a blade. "(Screams), please don't kill me, I have a girlfriend." He pleaded. Everyone gasped as she lifted her blade. But instead of hurting them, she cut the chains, and they all fell to the ground.

"Well that's one way to get down." groaned Cole. "Why did you free us, Jet Jack?" Faith asked. "The others and I have been talking, and we've decided Iron Baron can no longer be trusted." Jet Jack explained.

"Yeah, we finally see through him, and realize he's told us nothing but lies." agreed Daddy No Legs. "Yeah, he's a bad man." sputtered Chew Toy. "What do you say, Faith are you willing to work with us to bring him down?" asked Jet Jack.

"Let's do this." said Faith.

* * *

Iron Baron and Teen Wu had come to a stop. "The map says we need to get past a mountain, but this place is covered with them." complained Iron Baron. "I know the way." said Adult Wu. They went to the tallest mountain, and they saw the entrance to the nest.

It was protected with lava covered rocks with red electricity zapping between them. "So you did know where you were going. Now move." Iron Baron commanded. And they cautiously made their way inside, minding the lava.

* * *

In Ninjago the Colossus continued to destroy the city. Ultraviolet was on a pay phone talking to one of her team members. "I need to get back to the fight, could you just get me? Probably threw me halfway across the city. Of course it hurt." she said on the line.

Then she heard a familiar voice. "It's just up ahead." said Nya. As she and the others walked they felt like someone was watching them. Turning around, they saw Ultraviolet staring at them. Dareth gasped, and they kept going.

Ultraviolet smiled evilly, and ran after them. "Oh, Green Ninja." "You guys go on, I'll distract her." said Nya. "Be careful." said Harumi, as she took Nya's place of holding up Skylor. Nya and Ultraviolet battled, Nya used her water powers, and Ultraviolet used her weapon.

Using a street lamp, Ultraviolet knocked hit Nya, and pinned her under a car. Then she put on the Mask of Hatred, and was about to finish her off, but was knocked away by the Battle Wagon. Lloyd, Dareth, and Harumi hurried out to help Nya.

"Are you okay?" asked Lloyd. "I'm fine, but my shoulder seems to have been dislocated." said Nya holding her arm. "Let's get you into the Battle Wagon." said Harumi. Ultraviolet stumbled out from the spot she landed in.

The mask got broken, but she still tried to get them, but she passed out on the curb. Suddenly, they heard motorcycles, the other members of the Sons of Garmadon Ultraviolet called had come, and surrounded the four.

* * *

Meanwhile Iron Baron and Adult Wu walked deeper into the cave. "How much longer until we get to the nest?" Iron Baron asked, as he lit a torch. "We're in it now." Adult Wu replied. They were surrounded by sleeping dragons.

"We must be quiet, we don't want to wake them." Adult Wu informed. As they carefully and quietly made their way further into the cave, they saw the Dragon Armor. "The armor, it's all mine." said Iron Baron, shoving Adult Wu out of the way, and running up to it.

The second he touched it, the whole cave started to take, and a large red and black dragon showed itself. "Firstbourne." Adult Wu whispered, and saw that the other dragons had woken up.

Iron Baron quickly put on the armor. "Firstbourne, now that I wear the dragon armor, I demand to you kill him." he commanded, referring to Adult Wu. But Firstbourne didn't do as he said.

"You know, Iron Baron, I've learned many things in this Realm. Responsibility, confidence, having a sense humor, and listening to my heart." Adult Wu told him. "Bah, do as I say, dragon!" Iron Baron replied.

"But you also taught me something. You taught me how to lie." "What?" asked Iron Baron confused. "The armor isn't why Firstbourne listened to my father, it's because she sensed that he was pure at heart, how pure is yours?" Adult Wu explained.

Now fearful, Iron Baron started throwing pieces of the armor at Firstbourne, but it didn't even phase her. The dragon then shot lava at him, encasing him in a black coating. Now Adult Wu stood all alone in the nest.

Firstbourne got up close and personal to him. But the dragon didn't attack him, but she allowed him to put his hand on her snout.

* * *

Outside, Faith and the Ninja came out from the direction Iron Baron and Adult Wu went. "Where are they?" asked Jet Jack. "It appears that they fell down into one of the chasms." Faith said sadly.

Suddenly, everything shook, and out of the top of the mountain came Firstbourne. "Dragon attack, run!" shouted Chew Toy, and all the hunters ran away. "Wait a second, look." Cole pointed out.

On the neck of Firstbourne was Adult Wu, he was wearing the Dragon Armor and holding the Dragon Blade. Faith and the Ninja cheered, while the other hunters were both shocked and amazed. "He's riding without chains." Jet Jack observed.

"He doesn't need them." Faith told her. Adult Wu landed the dragon, and his pupils hugged him. "You did it, Master." said Zane. "We knew you could." added Jay. "But where's Iron Baron?" wondered Daddy No Legs.

"He's no longer with us. Firstbourne didn't want him here any longer." Adult Wu informed. The hunters cheered they were finally free. "You've learned well...Dragon Master." said Kai, as he and the other bowed to him.

"No my pupils, I should bow to you. You taught me everything to be me again." Adult Wu told them. "Excuse me, I hate to break the moment, but we've still gotta get back home." Cole piped up.

"He's right, our friends need to be helped, and Garmadon's still at large." agreed Jay. "Can the dragons give us a ride back?" Zane asked Adult Wu. "That's up to her." Adult Wu replied, referring to Firstbourne.

With a mighty roar, she summoned the Earth, Fire, Lightning, and Ice dragons. "I guess that's a yes." said Cole. Adult Wu then looked at Faith. "Faith, do you still wish to come with us?" he asked her.

She looked at them, and then at her fellow hunters. "I appreciate you keeping your promise, but I'm needed here." she told him. "You want to stay?" asked Kai. "Yes, but there are many things that need to be done here." she explained.

"And we could use a new leader." added Jet Jack. "Remember Faith, if you ever need help, you have friends in Ninjago." Cole told her. "And if you ever need anything know you have friends here." Faith said back.

Then they all mounted their dragons, and took to the skies. The dragons began to spin, and opened a vortex into the sky, and flew into on their way home.

 **That's chapter 9, plz review and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	10. Green Destiny

**Chapter 10: Green Destiny**

 **Quimby Fletcher: I did have a merry Christmas, I hope you did to**

The Sons of Garmadon attacked Lloyd, Harumi, Nya, and Dareth. They fought them off as hard as they could, but they were outnumbered. Suddenly in the sky a vortex appeared, and five dragons flew out of it.

When the Ninja looked down they couldn't believe it. The city was nearly destroyed practically in ruin. "Our home." said Jay. "It's awful." added Zane. "I hope the others are okay." said Kai. "We hear you, bro." said Nya over Kai's headset.

"Nya?" he asked in shock. "She's okay!" cheered Jay. "Mostly, but we really need your help." she said. "I've got a location from their signal." said Zane. "Then you lead the way." said Adult Wu.

The ice dragon flew ahead, to the spot the others were. With its' ice breath, the dragon froze some of the members of the gang. "They're back." Harumi cheered. "With dragons." added Nya.

Firstbourne landed on the ground, and Adult Wu got off. "Master?" Lloyd shocked. "I always avoided fighting as an old man, but that's no longer the case here." Adult Wu replied. The other dragons landed, and everyone rushed to them as the rest of the Ninja dismounted.

They hugged each other with delight. "We're back together again." said Cole. "But where's Misako and Pixal?" wondered Zane. "They were captured and sent to Kryptarium." Harumi explained. Dareth brought Skylor over, on his shoulder.

Kai gasped and hurried over to her. "What happened to Skylor?" "She tried to use, Lord Garmadon's powers, but she couldn't handle it." Nya explained. "Is she gonna be okay?" asked Kai. "There might be a way, but we need to stop my father first." said Lloyd.

"Did your powers come back yet?" Adult Wu asked. "No, but I learned from Mistake that it's not my power that makes me the Green Ninja, but my heart." Lloyd replied. "She's gone isn't she?" Adult Wu asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." said a voice. Everyone turned, and saw Mistake walking towards them. "Mistake?" Dareth, Lloyd, Harumi, and Nya asked. "The one and the same." she replied. "But, how'd you escape?" wondered Harumi.

"Let's just say, a rat can get out of a lot of tough places." she explained. While Adult Wu and the others were confused, the Resistance knew what she meant. The sound of the Colossus smashing more buildings, snapped them all back into reality.

"We've gotta go into action." said Dareth, throwing Lloyd a sword. "He's right, time to put an end to all this." said Lloyd. "Ninjas, can you take down that monster?" Adult Wu asked the guys. "We've learned how to take down monsters." said Cole, pulling out a chain gun.

As the four mounted their dragons, Adult Wu turned to Nya, Harumi, Dareth, and Mistake. "Can you guys keep Skylor safe?" "You got it." answered Nya. "Lloyd, you're coming with me, it's time to face your father."

"I'm ready." said Lloyd boldly. And he and Adult Wu mounted Firstbourne. "Ninja go." they all shouted, and took to the skies. "I feel my brother's essence." said Adult Wu. "I feel you getting closer, brother. Go ahead and try to stop me, but you'll feel my wrath." said Lord Garmadon.

From above, the Ninja could see the citizens in danger. "Some of the people couldn't evacuate in time." observed Kai. "Man this place can't catch a break, first the Great Devourer, then the Overland, and now Lord Garmadon." said Jay.

"Well these people need helping." said Cole. And the Ninja sprang into action. Jay used his dragon help get a truck full of people to safety. When people were trapped on a broken road Zane used his ice powers to make a bridge.

When some people were being terrorized by some members of the Sons of Garmadon Cole used his dragon to scare them off. And a pedestrian was about to get hit by a piece of building, but Kai used his chain to pull him out of the way.

And as the others were getting away in the Battle Wagon, they passed by an alley. And in it, the Sons of Garmadon were harassing Gayle Gossip and her cameraman. "Stop, the car." said Dareth. They did, and he jumped out of it.

"Hey, leave them alone!" he ordered. "And who're you supposed to be?" one of the members asked. "The Brown Ninja." Dareth answered, taking a fighting stance, but he almost tripped doing it. The members laughed.

"Get him!" They came at Dareth, but because of him tripping over a piece of garbage, he managed to take down the three. He was just about to go back in the Battle Wagon, when Gayle spoke. "Wait, will I see you again?" she asked him.

"(Chuckles), I'll be watching you." Dareth answered, and he got back in the vehicle. Gayle swooned.

* * *

At Kryptarium, the Sons of Garmadon learned about the Ninja's return. "The Ninja have returned." he said. "They're back?" asked Pixal, as she and Misako overheard. "They did come back." said Ronin.

"But they need us." said Karloff. He banged on the bars, and began chanting, "The Resistance never quits!" Soon all the other inmates followed suit, and Karloff, Ronin, and Turner manage to break down the bars.

They broke out of the cage, and Turner ran up and opened all the cells.

* * *

Back in the city, Lloyd and Adult Wu were making their way to Lord Garmadon's tower in Firstbourne, while the others dealed with the Colossus. "Time to take down this monster." announced Cole. They used their chain guns to wrap chains around the giant's legs, but they didn't hold.

When Lloyd and Adult Wu got to the tower, they slowly and quietly made their way up, through the rubble. "Welcome my family, or should I say my enemies." said Lord Garmadon's voice.

Looking around, they swatted away his flags, and then he jumped in front of them. The two drew their weapons, and Garmadon used his powers to create four swords of his own.

The three fought, and Firstbourne tried to use her firepower to make Garmadon have the same fate as Iron Baron, but it was to no avail. He laughed evilly. "Go ahead and keep fighting, it's what strengthens me." Lord Garmadon cackled.

With a blast of his power, he knocked Firstbourne and Adult Wu into the streets, and left Lloyd dangling from the side of the building. Lord Garmadon walked over to him, and asked. "Shall I put you out of your misery?"

"I thought fighting was what kept you strong." Lloyd remarked. Lord Garmadon grabbed him by his collar, and then threw behind him. Lloyd grabbed a sword, while Garmadon took the Dragon Blade.

The rest of the Ninja kept trying to bring down the Colossus. "This thing's too strong." said Zane. "And it's reflexes are too good." added Kai, when his chain was dodged by it.

"And I'm almost out of chains." said Jay. "We need thicker chains." said Zane. Suddenly Kai got an idea. "Hey, maybe we can use the chains that are already on it to tie it down." he explained.

"And who's gonna jump on that thing?" asked Cole. "Leave that to me." said Kai. And with a great leap, he landed on the giant's arm.

* * *

Lloyd and Lord Garmadon kept sword fighting. "Please, this can't be the real you." Lloyd pleaded. "Foolish boy, I was always destined to be like this." Lord Garmadon sneered, and the kept fighting.

In the struggle, Lloyd was nearly knocked off the roof, he managed to stay on, but he dropped the Dragon Blade, what was he gonna do now? "Get up, fight back!" Garmadon commanded.

Suddenly something in Lloyd's mind clicked. "No." he told him. Lord Garmadon shot his power at him, but Lloyd dodged. "I can't fight you, but I can resist you." he said.

On the Colossus Kai used his firepower to fuse the chains together, while the others kept it distracted. "It's still not coming down yet." said Cole. "But its' power is weakening." Zane pointed out. "But it still needs to fall." said Kai, jumping back onto his dragon.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." called a voice. Adult Wu came flying in on Firstbourne, luckily his chain gun still had some chains. From behind him came the Battle Wagon. "Don't forget about us." Nya said through Kai's headset.

She rammed the vehicle into the Colossus' foot. Soon Pixal in her Samurai X suit came to help, along with the Elemental Masters, Ronin, Misako, the Emperor and Empress, and all the other freed prisoners.

"Let's bring this thing down." said Misako, grabbing a chain. All together they wrapped the chains around and the giant, and sure enough it fell. "Like the saying goes, "the bigger the head, the harder they fall"." said Jay.

Lloyd continued to dogde Lord Garmadon's powers, and he kept saying, "I can't fight you, but I can resist you."As Lord Garmadon kept fighting, he noticed that his power was weakening. Then he fell to his knees.

"My power, my power." he rasped. Lloyd closed his eyes, and felt some surging through him. His eyes glowed green, a green aura swirled around him, and green energy appeared in his hands.

The Colossus turned into an ordinary pile of rocks, and crumbled. Everyone cheered. Inside the Battle Wagon, Skylor's eyes turned back to normal, as she snapped out of it. Kai was right there at her side.

"Skylor." he whispered. "(Coughs), Kai, you're here." she whispered. "And we've defeated Garmadon." Kai told her. Back on the building, with his power back Lloyd looked down at his father. "It's over, Father." he told him.

"No, it's just started." Lord Garmadon replied ominously. Hearing that confused Lloyd, but he didn't have time for that now. Down in the streets, Commissioner Stevens and the other officers were bringing the Sons of Garmadon in.

"You'll love staying at Kryptarium, really homey." he told them. "You're forgetting one, sir." called Lloyd, Lord Garmadon stood by his side. "Lloyd." his friends called. "You have your powers back." observed Jay.

"And you defeated Garmadon." added Zane. "You were really brave." said Harumi, hugging him. Lloyd was surprised by hugged her back. The other Ninja smiled, and then saw something surprising.

"Hey, Rumi there are some people who'd like to see you." said Nya. Harumi turned around, and gasped. The Emperor and Empress were alive and hurrying up to her. "Mother, Father!" cried Harumi running to them, and the Royal Family shared a deep hug.

Zane was reunited with Pixal, and Lloyd was happy to see that his mom was okay. "Well now that that's all over, I wonder what'll happen tomorrow." said Kai.

* * *

The next morning, the Ninja were cleaning up the streets of the city. "I can't believe this. We saved Ninjago, and we're doing work." said Nya. "And we spent days in the First Realm, can't we catch a break?" complained Jay.

"Come on guys, this is our city too, and it needs lots of work to get it repaired." reminded "Ninja!" called a voice. They looked to see Master Wu (aged back to his normal old man self). "There's trouble at the palace." he informed.

"What, trouble already?" asked Cole. "You've gotta be kidding me." said Jay. "Come quickly." said Master Wu, running towards the palace. The Ninja pulled on their hoods, and followed him.

When they got close to the palace, they saw lots of people there, and when they saw the Ninja, they cheered. Confused they kept walking, and on the step of the palace were the Emperor, Empress, and Harumi.

"Rumi, what's going on?" asked Lloyd. "The people of the city wanted to thank you, so my parents organized this little party." Harumi explained. "Won't object to that." said Kai. Nya saw their allies standing among the citizens and invited them to stand with them.

Lloyd then noticed something about Harumi. "Hey, you're not wearing your face paint." "My parents and I talked, they decided that in order for me to be a good empress one day, it's best I get out of the palace once in a while." Harumi explained.

"That's great." said Lloyd. "As long as you're back by a descent hour." reminded the empress. Nya then gave Jay a peck on the cheek, which he returned. Zane surprised Pixal with a little kiss too, which she returned.

And Kai and Skylor shared a quick lip kiss. Cole was too happy to see a woman holding a plate of cakes to notice the others. "Hey, Lloyd while my parents aren't looking..." said Harumi. "Yeah?" he asked.

She pressed her lips up against his, at first Lloyd was shocked but returned the kiss. Then they parted, and held hands.

* * *

That night Lloyd joined Master Wu in saying goodbye to Firstbourne. "I sure will miss the dragons." said Lloyd. "I will too, but they'll come back one day." Master Wu told him. But he sensed something was wrong with his nephew.

"What's on your mind?" "My father told me this isn't over. I have a feeling that something else is coming, but what?" Lloyd explained. "Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it. But now it's time to enjoy the peace." said Master Wu.

 **The End**


End file.
